La luna repartida
by Lala2086
Summary: Como si se tratara de un objeto, se siente así, no es justo que te separen de tu familia, y tampoco ser pertenencia del que te dice amar.
1. Chapter 1

_**La luna repartida**_

Cap.1: El rey Ancón y el trato con el sol

El sol no ha sido tan brillante desde el día en que nació la princesa del sol, ese día brillo con tanta intensidad que parecía que nadie le podía acaparar su destello, tal vez si hubo alguien que lo acaparo fue una niña recién nacida, muy pequeña blanca como la nieve en el invierno pero tan bella como el mismo cielo azul o como su madre, su nombre era Celestia la pequeña era un rayo de alegría algo había en ella tan cálido tan simple pero difícil de describir era algo que solo ella y nadie más que ella poseía era esperanza, en esos tiempos los ponis necesitaban esperanza porque eran tiempos difíciles, se esparció una pandemia que afecto a muchos ponis, además la guerra que estaban viviendo la cual cumplía ya 100 años.

Celestia desde que nació todos sus súbditos estaban ansiosos querían ver a la nueva princesa algunos faltaron a sus labores solo para ver a la niña, el rey y la reina estaban muy contentos con el nacimiento de su primera hija, parecía que todos los males que les agobiaban se habían ido, pero no del todo….

Dos días después desde que nació la princesa Celestia, llego al castillo un sujeto muy peculiar, era una criatura que poseía, en sus alas plumas de plata para imitar una daga y asesinar a sus enemigos eran tan grandes que casi tocaban el suelo, sus ojos eran carmesí con gran aspiración a ver sangre, siempre se le veía con una expresión entre pasiva, acecina y seria, por último en su cuerpo había una armadura negra, era un alicornio con gran potencia sin duda. Era un Rey su nombre era Ancón, el rey de Lazistan un reino muy poderoso militarmente, cada terreno al que accedía siempre lo tomaba de las maneras más sangrientas posibles, pero no solo uso estrategia militar sino también hizo que 20 científicos crearan la pandemia que devasto con reinos enteros y arrasó con miles de vidas, la enfermedad que se esparció solo beneficio a Lazistan; a Ecuestria solo lo inundo de pobreza extrema, como los ponis se enfermaban la mano de obra se disminuyó drásticamente, los productos subieron de precio al ser escasos a la par que algunas de sus tierras fueron obligadas a ser cedidas y Ecuestria empezaba a vivir lo que podía ser su peor crisis socio-económica.

En el castillo se anunció la visita del rey, sin embargo el rey de Ecuestria Solaris le pidió a su esposa que se fuera a jugar con Celestia, su reina Bella Noche con unos rasgos increíblemente parecidos a la princesita en un momento se negó a dejarlo solo, luego el rey la convenció a ella y él le dijo que él se encargaba de Ancón.

En la sala del trono, en donde generalmente se reunían los políticos y gobernantes de otros países a hablar con el rey, pero también era un lugar de visita había cuadros y pinturas que narraban el inicio de la guerra hasta el último cuadro hecho que era la invasión de uno de los pueblos más carismático de Ecuestria. De repente la puerta se abre y con él, develando la figura que porta la armadura negra y plumas de plata

Rey Solaris es un placer verlo- dijo el rey Ancón con cortesía

Lo mismo digo Rey Ancón ¿Qué lo trae a Ecuestria?- dice Solaris con el mismo gesto pero con un tono serio y melancólico

-¿Que no es obvio? Vine a ver a tu hija- sonríe malévolamente con la intención de poner alterado al rey de Ecuestria

-¿a mi hija?-al rey se puso nervioso al escuchar eso

-Sí, vine a ver a la nueva princesa y a cumplir con lo acordado o, ¿es qué acaso olvidas nuestro trato?

-…emm bueno yo… -en ese momento Solaris se sentía impotente y a la vez muy nervioso

-Solaris me lo prometieron, me ibas a entregas a tu primer hijo o hija con tal de que dejara en paz a Ecuestria

-lo sé, lo sé, pero yo no puedo, es mi hija, acaba de nacer…-súbitamente el rey de lazistan

-Tu esposa se encuentra en el castillo

\- Si

-está bien, entonces mejor hablo con ella para que me entregue a la niña- dicho esto con decisión se fue a buscar a Bella Noche

-ella no te la va a dar- dijo con algo de enfado siguiendo a Ancón

\- escúchame Solaris –dijo Ancón sacando un cuchillo y colándoselo en el cuello al rey lo detiene y le dice-yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero-acto seguido se fue a buscar a la reina

En el cuarto de los reyes la reina se encontraba jugando con su pequeña princesa, hasta que llega el rey Ancón abriendo la puerta de golpe exaltando a la reina y asustando a la niña haciéndola llorar la reina en un acto apresurado arrulla a la pequeña princesa para calmarla

-Mi querida reina es un gusto verla- Dice Ancón con una gran sonrisa

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo- dice la reina con muchos nervios abrasando a su hija, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Ancón

-entonces usted sabe por qué estoy aquí, muy bien entrégueme a la princesa.

-No

-¿disculpe?- dice algo incrédulo, no se esperaba que después de verla nerviosa le contestara con tal ira

-dije que no se la voy a dar- dijo con determinación

Ancón lo pensó un rato fijándose en los ojos de la reina y finalmente dijo- Sabe que, de acuerdo quédese con ella

-¿Enserio?-dijo el rey acabando de llegar

Ancón: Si quédensela, digo el primer hijo de uno es el tesoro más grande, pero no más esperen como te dije yo obtengo lo que quiero–dijo para luego golpear al rey de Ecuestria en el rostro- y aun conseguiré robarte una parte de tu familia- dijo para luego marcharse.

Los días siguientes la seguridad en el castillo fue incrementándose, por el miedo de que Ancón llegara y se robara a la bebe sin embargo no paso absolutamente en el recorrido de dos meces por lo que el rey y la reina decidieron dejar la paranoia por un momento


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: la princesa de Lazistan.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Ancón llego a Ecuestria, el rey y la reina no entienden que paso con el rey de Lazistan. Durante estos dos años la reina volvió a dar a luz a otra niña. La llamaron Luna porque nació en una noche de luna llena ya tenía 2 semanas de nacida era una niña muy idéntica a su padre su tono de piel era azul como el mar, tenía una rara mancha en su costados, sus ojos eran azules con un tono muy oscuro y su cabello claro como un tono celeste. Su hermana Celestia tan solo tenía 2 años ya había aprendido a caminar y también podía interpretar algunas cuantas palabras. En el salón real se encontraba el rey y la reina habían recibido una carta del Rey Ancón y esta decía:

 _Sus majestades rey Solaris y reina Bella Noche de Ecuestria_

 _Es un placer informarles que iré a hacer una visita a Ecuestria llegado el amanecer del próximo lunes, se estarán preguntando si planeare un ataque en su reino, pues les responderé que no, puede que no vaya a atacar Ecuestria, sin embargo les hare una propuesta que esperaría yo aceptaran de buena o mala manera ; como me han informado la reina ya ha dado a luz a su segunda hija, mis felicitaciones a su majestad así que este es el trato, quiero que me entreguen a alguna de sus dos hijas, si bien pensaría yo que es mejor para ustedes dos y es más fácil entregar a una de ellas , aunque sé que no me la van a dar así de fácil (a la bebe o a su primera hija), así que les ofrezco algo que no creo que puedan rechazar, si ustedes me dan a una de sus niñas yo les cederé una gran cantidad de parcelas, además algunos de mis súbditos irán a vivir a Ecuestria para trabajar la zona agroindustrial, les entregare un tratado para que sus habitantes puedan comerciar en Lazistan o viajar a Lazistan según sea los intereses de los ciudadanos Ecuestrianos, también les daré metales preciosos, y por último; y esto implica a una de sus hijas, la niña a la cual me entreguen yo gustoso le entregare la corona cuando cumpla su mayoría de edad será reina de mi país._

 _Todo esto es bajo condición de que en primer lugar me entreguen a su hija, en segundo sea yo su padre legalmente y con este punto ustedes no tendrán derecho siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, finalmente aunque tengan ustedes y sus ciudadanos el derecho de ir a Lazistan cuando les plazca ningún Ecuestriano se puede acercar al castillo, aunque tengo mucho más que decir opto por discutirlo con ustedes el próximo lunes_

 _Atentamente: Rey Ancón de Lazistan_

El rey y la reina al leer la carta terminaron mirándose con preocupación conjuntamente sabían que era una propuesta que podía ayudar con la situación actual de Ecuestria pero ellos no podían entregar a una de sus hijas, aunque Ancón cumpliera con todo lo estipulado en la carta, ellos no podían darle a Ancón a Luna o a Celestia por más que Ecuestria estuviera súper mal, así que ellos sin dudarlo ya tenían una respuesta y era un rotundo no.

El día lunes, como quedo en la carta llego el rey de Lazistan ya no con su armadura si no con un traje muy formal, lo que hizo principalmente fue discutir con el rey y la reina y responder todas la dudas, dialogar sobre lo que pretendía sin embargo aunque parecía muy convencedor lo que decía Ancón el rey Solaris y Bella Noche dijeron, No, a lo que Ancón hizo reunir al consejo ecuestre, y hablo de la propuesta que ya anteriormente les había dicho al rey y la reina, básicamente todo lo que se dijo se trató de lo que quedo pactado en la carta, al finalizar el rey de Lazistan, una varonesa con un vestido violeta oscuro y de peinado alto fue la primera en hablar.

-¿pero no entiendo, porque todo por una niña?

-porque como saben nunca me case a lo que no poseo herederos, así que una parte es por eso la otra parte es porque hay un dictamen que se tomó en el mandato de mi abuelo el cual decía que si un miembro de su linaje no tenía hijos por cualquier causa, motivo o circunstancia un miembro de dicha familia tendría que ser muy generoso y entregar a uno de sus hijos, y como yo soy un muy buen nieto quiero cumplir lo propuesto por mi abuelo. Bueno entonces que dicen ¿me entregaran a una de las niñas?, o bien puedo hacer las cosas a la fuerza.

El rey y la reina no sabían que responder, ellos si recordaban el decreto del anterior rey, Neptuno de Sol, y tristemente era una obligación cumplir lo dicho, solo abrasaron a sus hijas como si no quisieran que se las llevaran, hasta que Solaris iba a decir algo, un conde tomo la palabra.

-Rey Ancón, creo que para los reyes es una muy difícil decisión, tanto como decidir qué hijo es mejor al otro para salvar la vida de uno y dejar morir al otro, por eso yo pienso que…mejor usted escoja a una de las princesas, se la lleve y cumpla con lo dicho, es mejor tan solo por el bien de Ecuestria. Y si bien nos dolería en el alma ver a los reyes sufrir, obligación es obligación y se debe cumplir

El resto de ponis en la sala estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo el conde, no quedo más que solicitarles a los reyes las dos princesas pero estos negaron rotundamente entregarlas, a lo que tuvieron que llamar a un par de guardias para arrebatárselas a la fuerza exhibiéndolas como si se tratara de un platillo que degustar

-muy bien, creo que me llevare a….ella- dijo señalando a la menor de las hermanas, a Luna

¡NO!- grito la reina entre lágrimas iba a ir corriendo a quitarle a Luna de los brazos a Ancón pero la detuvieron los guardias, mientras tanto la mayor de la hermanas estaba confundida por lo que pasaba, ella con tan solo dos años le dio una gran tristeza ver a su madre llorar, así que por confusión y por temor rompió en llanto, su padre lo que hizo inmediatamente fue a calmar a su hija.

-muy bien como ya tengo a la niña cumpliré con lo acordado, mañana por la mañana se les entregara las piedras preciosas, oro, plata, rubís, esmeraldas y no tan precioso el cobre y hierro, hoy les entregare las escrituras de las parcelas del sur, en donde la producción agrícola es muy buena y con ello también el tratado de comercio Lazistan-Ecuestria, después que ustedes me den los papeles de adopción como se acordó.- dijo mirando a los reyes, en especial a la reina la cual le daba risa, más que pena o lastima.

Los ponis que estaban en la salan quedaron en completo silencio excepto la reina la cual estaba llorando a mares siendo consolada por Solaris que se acercó a ella después de tener a Celestia en sus brazos, a él también se le notaba su gran tristeza, en la tarde el rey Ancón y el consejo obligaron a los reyes a firmar unos documentos, el de comercio, el de las tierras y finalmente el que decía que Luna era hija legitima de Ancón, al finalizar el Rey se fue a Lazistan con la niña antes de que anocheciera.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones el rey intentaba consolar a la reina, la cual no había parado se llorar después de que le arrebataron la niña, ella estaba completamente destrozada como si le hubieran quitado una parte de su vida, el rey estaba tan destrozado al igual de que su esposa trataba de ocultar sus emociones pero en ratos no lo podía evitar soltar una que otra lagrima.

-ya calma querida- le dice Solaris a Bella Noche- mira el lado positivo

-¡Lado positivo! ¡¿Qué de positivo tiene que nos hayan arrebatado a nuestra bebe?!- dijo la reina en cólera

-Es el de…. Es…es…- Solaris no sabía que responder, ella tenía razón no tenía nada de positivo lo que ocurrió hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió decir- Ella va a regresar algún día

-¿y si no vuelve?, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Celestia cuando sea mayor?

El rey se lo pensó un momento y finalmente dijo: no le diremos que tiene una hermana

-¿Qué dijiste?

-no se lo diremos, y si se entera emm pues…. Le diremos la verdad, y la verdad es que no podrá siquiera saludarla- dijo algo deprimido

En Lazistan ya había llegado el anochecer, el rey acababa de llegar al palacio y bajaba feliz de su carruaje y se encontraba hablando de una manera tierna con la bebe, nunca se le había visto así, siempre se le veía amargado y estricto como si fuera un militar, y lo era el comandar a sus tropas para dar temor a casi medio mundo le había dado en título de general mayor, fuera del castillo lo llamaban así, dentro le decían su majestad, señor o rey. A Ancón parecía que la nueva princesa cambiaba algo en él como si hubiera avivado una nueva emoción.

-vaya sí que eres hermosa preciosa, quien es mi nueva hija, aja si eres tu preciosa.

\- mi señor el cuarto de la princesa está listo.-dijo uno de los guardias que resguardaba el castillo

-muy bien, llámame a mercedes y que me vea en la torre norte.

-como ordene mi señor.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde el rey se encontraba en la torre norte con mercedes, ella es de un tono azul claro muy parecido a la crin de Luna, sus ojos son cafés al igual que su cabello y es bastante alta y su cutiemark es una estrella color violeta.

-Mercedes esa idea tuya de leer los decretos de mi padre y mi abuelo, sirvió de mucho mira nada más, les obligaron a esos estúpidos reyes quitarle a su hija, nunca creí que esos dos viejos fueran a escribir algo que me fuera a servir, de ahora en adelante revisare que más hay en esos viejos libros y pergaminos, jajaja casi me parto de risa con la expresión de la reina cuando yo elegí a la niña.

-mi rey me alegro de verlo así de contento con su objetivo logrado, pero no es bueno burlarse de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo.- dice Mercedes con su característica voz ronca y dulce a la vez

-lo dices por experiencia

-….solo no es bueno, la pobrecita debe de estar sufriendo.

\- jajaja sufriendo jajaja yo creo que ella quiere que se la trague la tierra.- dijo Ancón entre risas

-mi señor con mucho respeto pero….. Sabe que olvídelo- suspiro- y como se llama?

\- Luna

-muy bien Luna, parece estar cansada y con sueño creo que debería dejarla durmiendo en una cuna.

-jumm sabes tienes razón, toma llévatela y arrúllala yo lo haría pero descuide muchos documentos importantes así que iré más tarde

\- como ordene mi señor.-dijo inclinándose para luego llevarse a la niña a su nueva habitación.

En la nueva habitación de la princesa había una gran cantidad de peluches y en el centro una cama-cuna con dosel, con cortinas color rosado pastel adornándola, dentro de la habitación se encontraba una yegua y una bebe.

-muy bien pequeña ya es hora de dormir, sabes mi mamá siempre me cantaba una canción para dormir y yo siempre quise cantársela a un bebe.

Mercedes se aclaró la garanta y comenzó a cantar:

 _Duerme profunda,_

 _Con dulces sueños,_

 _Y espera el amanecer_

 _Tal vez la realidad_

 _No es buena_

 _Pero siempre habrá_

 _Un lugar en que te quieran,_

 _Ahora duerme tranquila_

 _Y sin preocuparte_

 _Yo te cuidare, aunque lejos este_

 _Siempre estaré ahí._

 _Duerme profundaa,_

 _Abrasada por las estrellas_

 _Yo te prometo_

 _No alejarme nunca_

 _Y si me voy_

 _No llores al perderme_

 _Siempre habrá_

 _Un lugar en que te quieran._

En el instante en que Mercedes termino la niña estaba dormida, lo que hizo que esta diera un suspiro de ternura, sin más la metió en su cuna. Apenas mercedes hizo eso a los 10 minutos llego Ancón.

\- Hola Mercedes-dijo con sutileza- ¿ya está durmiendo?

\- Si su majestad, de verdad estaba cansada, no me costó nada dormir a su hija

-eso es bueno, Mercedes quero que me responda algo y quiero que sea totalmente sincera conmigo.

-Dígame señor, yo le responderé con total sinceridad

\- ¿cree que tenerla a ella como mi hija, me hará ver menos malo ante mi reino?

\- amm, no lo sé- mercedes estaba un tanto indecisa sobre que responder- ¿usted cree que es bueno separar a una niña de su madre? Yo creo que no, pero sabe mejor no les diga que se la quitó a Bella Noche y a Solaris, eso no será muy bien visto por los plebeyos, sin embargo si preguntan diga que la adopto en Ecuestria, después de todo no mentiría del todo.- luego de eso se le ocurrió algo

-arrulle a Luna

-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto confundido

-que la arrulle, después de todo se comprometió a hacerlo

-pero ya está dormida, la podría despertar

-y eso que tiene, usted es su nuevo papá, y además que pensó?¿que solo sería traerla aquí y ella se balería por su cuenta?, no señor ahora tiene una hija y la debe cuidar como se debe no dejársela a los demás; como sé que planeaba hacer.

-pero….

-sin peros, arrulle a su HI-JA

Ancón lo dudo por un momento y finalmente cargo a Luna, verla dormir le causaba algo en su corazón, algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo, incluso sonrió, Mercedes solo veía gustosa esa escena, mientras tanto pensaba que no sería justo o no es justo tener a la nueva princesa en ese lugar más porque principalmente estaba lejos de su familia que quizás no iba a conocer


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Copos de nieve.

Habían pasado 5 años, y en Ecuestria se encontraban las familias disfrutando del invierno, los niños más que nada se divertían con la nieve junto con sus padres, hermanos, tíos o primos , el reino estaba alegre porque, los ponis ya no se moría de hambre ni de frio o enfermedad desde que les entregaron las tierras y pudieron comerciar en Lazistan sus vidas habían mejorado muy notablemente , pero no todos estaban alegres este día , en el castillo se encontraba la reina mirando desde la ventana de su alcoba a Celestia, la pequeña estaba jugando con nieve, y la reina veía feliz esa escena pero seguía un tanto nostálgica por el canjeo de su otra hija, no sabía nada de ella desde que se la arrebataron de sus brazos, no sabía cómo estaba o, como era o, si ya había conseguido su cutiemark, o si estaba enferma, o sola, Bella noche siempre que pensaba en ella sacaba un cuadro escondido para Celestia, fue el primer y único retrato que tuvo con toda su familia entera, la reina creía que Luna y Celestia hubieran podido ser las mejores amigas, pero su esposo siempre le ayudaba a no recordarla porque sabía que le hacía sufrir. Los reyes mantenían a toda costa el secreto de que Celestia tenía una hermana, incluso pensaban encerrar a aquel que le llegara a decir algo, con tal que Celestia no padeciera de algo en la que la centraron.

En el jardín del castillo la pequeña Celestia armaba un muñeco de nieve, alto si era, aunque no era perfecto, ya estaba casi listo solo le faltaba la tradicional nariz de zanahoria.

\- muy bien te voy a colocar tu nariz, si no es que ese conejo que vive por aquí me la quito- dicho esto la princesa fue a buscar una zanahoria que había sacado de la cocina, cuando la encontró estaba mordisqueada que casi no tenía cara de que fuera su zanahoria- hay no, maldito conejo siempre me arruina mi muñeco de nieve…..pero bueno creo que este año mi muñeco se llamara ammm… ya se Sinariz jajaja que buen nombre se me ocurrió jeje

Princesa Celestia-dijo la niñera de Celestia, su nombre es Annie es una pegaso de un tono pastel y su crin es amarillo, sus ojos son violetas y es tan bajita que parece una niña de unos 13 años aunque tiene 21

-Hola, ¿qué pasa Annie?-dijo algo intrigada

-tu tía llego de Smirna y quiere verte- dijo con una sonrisa

\- oh, oh ¿mi tía?- Celestia en ese momento se empieza a poner nerviosa-, ammm dile que…que estoy enferma, cof, cof y que es muy contagioso lo que tengo que si ella me viene a coger mis mejillas que se va enfermar muy feo

\- .Jejeje como que tiene la señorita?- dijo una voz con ligero acento detrás de la niña

-amm tengo, tosistis y…..- no terminó de decir su mentirilla porque acabo de reconocer la voz así que voltio y vio a su tía Victoria junto con su papá- hola tía- dijo algo tímida-(Victoria es hermana del rey Solaris, es muy diferente a su hermano ella tiene ojos verdes su cabello es rosa y verde y su cuerpo de un tono melocotón, estaba vestida con un extravagante vestido rosa y su peinado era exageradamente alto, tenía la cara totalmente pintada que casi no se reconocía, es Reina en Smirna desde que su padre le dejo como herencia esas tierras, su esposo no se lleva bien con su hermano aunque antes eran buenos amigos)

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?- respondió Victoria para luego cogerle las mejillas a Celestia

-aush-dijo Celestia y luego se sobo los cachetes- yo estoy bien tía y ¿tu?

\- excelente de verte pequeña- de nuevo Victoria toma las mejillas de Celestia para estrujarlas

-mejor vamos adentro hace mucho frio- dijo Solaris

-ay papi, no quiero

-tu tía trajo obsequios

Celestia ni corta ni perezosa entro al castillo, los regalos de su tía Victoria siempre eran los mejores excepto uno que siempre era el primero que abría que ya era un karma el que se repitiera, que eran un par de medias. En el cuarto de Celestia habían unos muchos obsequios y ella como cada año pego el grito al cielo y se lanzó a su montaña de regalos y como siempre sus padres y su tía tenían que correr para poder ver abrir los obsequios de la princesita y también como todos los años el primer obsequio que abría Celestia eran unas medias, los cuales solo los dejo en el suelo, agradeció a su tía y abrió los demás regalos contenta y dichosa de la vida.

En el reino fronterizo, Lazistan el paisaje no era muy distinto a Ecuestria, los ponis estaban felices disfrutando del invierno pasándola bien con sus familias y en el palacio del Rey Ancón traía unos obsequios a su pequeña princesa cuando entro a su cuarto, su princesita no se encontraba allí, así que si no estaba allí lo más lógico para él era que Luna se iba a encontrar en la cocina del castillo, pues la niña se había convertido en una fanática de la cocina después que Mercedes le enseñara sus más ricos platillos ,la princesita quiso aprender a preparar un platillo, claro que nunca sola. El rey dejo los regalos en la habitación y se fue a buscarla

En la cocina Luna estaba junto con Mercedes, la princesa en una banca y la yegua de pie elaboraban una crema de champiñón, la cual ya estaban terminando de preparar, la princesa reía por un comentario de Mercedes que le pareció muy gracioso, y su padre acabando de llegar se contagió de su risa y se acerco

-¡Hola Papá!- dijo Luna con emoción

-Hola mi niña y hola a ti también Mercedes- los demás empleados que se encontraban laborando en la cocina entre cocineros y esclavos dieron su correspondida reverencia y siguieron trabajando

-¿Qué están haciendo?

\- es una crema de champiñón-responde Mercedes

-ya casi esta lista?

-No aun no papá

En la instancia, una cocinera que se encontraba trabajando en el lugar estaba tan concentrada lavando la vajilla que no noto la presencia de su pequeño hijo de uno años, cuando lo nota este le dice con una rosa en la mano y muy cariñosamente _Te amo mamá_ y esta le corresponde con un abraso ,esta escena pasa desapercibida por la mayoría de los ponis del lugar, pero Luna lo nota, le pareció tierno ese acto del niño con su madre, pero le hacía entristecer un hecho y era que ella no tenía mamá o por lo menos no la conocía y no se le mencionaba sobre aquel el tema. La pequeña agachó la cabeza y de sus ojos escapo una lágrima, Ancón la miro con extrañes por el cambio de ánimo de la niña, hacia un momento estaba feliz y de repente su sonrisa estaba al revés

-¿Qué tienes mi niña?- pregunto

-Papi-dijo secándose la lágrima-, ¿Cómo se llama mi mamá?

\- tu mamá…aaaaa ella- El rey entro en pánico pues nunca se esperaba esa pregunta y se quedó en silencio

-¿Qué le paso a ella?

-pues veras mi Lunita; tu mamá pues ella- el rey se lo pensó un momento y pensó en una excusa creíble y que no le doliera demasiado a su pequeña y finalmente dijo- ella y yo nos separamos dejamos en claro que yo te cuidaría

-pero…pero, ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿por qué no he sabido nada de mi mamá?-dijo mientras que en sus ojos se empezaban a escapar un par de lagrimas

-ammm ella está lejos, emm ¿Por qué quieres hablar de tu mamá?- dijo para desviar el rumbo de la conversación

-Aun no me has dicho como se llama- dijo devolviendo en curso de la pregunta inicial

- _hay no que le digo, a ver qué nombre_ _le puedo decir?-_ pensó Ancón de nuevo con pánico y finalmente dijo- Evangeline

\- Evangeline…a ella le importo?- dijo con un tono triste

-Claro que sí, ella te ama

\- ….Si ella me quisiera vendría aquí no crees?- dijo para romper en llanto, el personal de la cocina se había quedado en completo silencio por el llanto de la niña porque no era usual que la princesa llorara.

\- tranquila mi princesa- dijo abrazando a Luna- Ella te quiere y mucho-luego de eso la princesa se tranquilizó un poco, y luego a Mercedes se le ocurrió algo para sacar el tema del paso

-Por qué no vas a tu habitación, tal vez haiga obsequios para ti- Luna no tenía ganas de abrir los regalos sin embargo se fue sin dirigir palabra

Una vez que salió de la cocina, Mercedes le dedico una mirada severa a Ancón para comenzarle a regañar.

-Enserio Evangeline?.. Por todo lo sagrado, bueno y justo ¿Por qué utilizo el nombre de su madre?¿y ahora que hará cuando más adelante Luna le pregunte el nombre de su abuela?

-aaamm…

-lo segundo, que están separados?, y usted de quien se ha separado, porque hasta donde yo sé nunca se caso, ¿que pasara cuando luego se entere de eso?

-este…..-Ancón se llevó el casco a la nuca

-Tercero, no le pudo decir que si quería hablar sobre eso, se lo comentaría en otro lugar, al menos hubiera pensado algo mejor que responder - Con esto concluyo Mercedes mirándolo severamente y Ancón se sintió intimidado como un perro regañado- Ahora vallase, levántele el ánimo a su hija y acompáñela después de todo hoy es día para estar con la familia- después de esto Ancón se fue seguido por la mirada de Mercedes a la salida

\- ay no ahora la crema se me paso de cocción-dijo Mercedes cruzando los brazos

Ya llegado el anochecer ya se habían abierto todos los regalos, Ancón hizo lo que Mercedes le dijo, levantarle el ánimo a Luna después de que este callera por el piso; mucho después el sabría el por qué se entristeció de esa manera. Por ahora los dos se encontraban en el suelo durmiendo sobre papel de regalo el uno con el otro, estaban tan cansados que se durmieron sin saberlo, El rey despertó primero, al ver a su hija durmiendo con sutileza la levanta pero al hacerlo la despierta está frotándose los ojos no había notado que jugando con sus juguetes le cogió el sueño y se acordó de algo que iba a hacer

\- jejeje, ya que me acorde –dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre luego se acercó a su mesita de noche y saco una pequeña carta muy bien decorada dándosela a Ancón y diciéndole- Te quiero papá

\- y yo a ti, bueno mi pequeña ya es hora de dormir

\- aaaah no puedo jugar un rato más?

\- no señorita, a dormir

\- aaaah está bien, pero solo si me cantas una canción de cuna

\- jeje De acuerdo- luego de eso luna se recostó y Ancón se puso a cantarle la misma canción que Mercedes, cuando termino Luna estaba profunda y luego de eso el rey salió mirando a su pequeña que le inspiraba cierta ternura y le sacaba una sonrisa en ciertos ratos.

En el pasillo estaba andando Mercedes mirando con detenimiento cada cuadro, jarrón y arruga de las alfombras, a veces ella se dedicaba un momento para ella misma quedándose sola observando las cosas como una excusa, cuando de repente se encuentra con el rey

-oh mi señor, es un placer verlo

-lo mismo digo… Mercedes creo que hoy hice las cosas mal

-¿cree? – dijo con ligero sarcasmo

-ok si lo hice muy mal, debí haber pensado mejor lo que le iba a contestar a luna

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, por una vez el gran rey de Lazistan admite que hizo las cosas muy mal

-jeje no olvide que por una vez alguien logro hacer sentir regañado al gran rey de Lazistan -dijo Ancón

-pero ahora tengo una duda, ¿Por qué dijo el nombre de su madre? ¿Acaso fue el único que se le ocurrió o qué?

-por qué es la única dama que recuerdo querer, pero ahora también te quiero a ti y a mi princesita, adiós- dijo y luego se marcho

\- espere ¿Qué?-dijo Mercedes desconcertada

Mientras tanto en Ecuestria en una de las salas de visita en el castillo, se encontraban los reyes Bella Noche y Solaris estaban hablando con Victoria, Celestia se encontraba en su cuarto tal vez durmiendo o tal vez jugando. Estos tres se encontraban hablando de un tema que salió, y se trataba de Luna

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de la pequeña- se indago Victoria

\- créeme siempre me pregunto eso, no sé ¿cómo voy a hacer para olvidarla? No puedo, no puedo….-se repetía constantemente Bella Noche

-Tranquila querida, es mejor que no la olvides porque si no la estarías dando por muerta aunque no lo esta

-si supongo que es verdad, pero son 5 años en lo que no la he visto desde el día que partió de aquí

\- tan solo velo por el lado bueno

-¿lado bueno?- pregunto Bella Noche

-yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarla

-¿enserio? ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso hermanita? –Cuestiona Solaris

\- uniremos mi ejercito con el tuyo hermanote e iremos a Lazistan a traer a su hijita

\- no lo sé, eso rompería nuestro trato con Lazistan y conociendo bien a Ancón el destrozaría a Ecuestria incluso a Smirna de un solo golpe-dijo la reina de Ecuestria

\- jumm tienes razón… ya se a ustedes Ancón no les ha impedido la entrada a Lazistan ¿verdad?

\- si podemos ir y salir cuando queramos

\- pues entonces vallan a Lazistan y exíjanle a Ancón ver a Luna

\- no nos dejara verla, ya lo intentamos

-entonces yo iré a verlo y voy a ir a ver a Luna, voy a analizar cómo sacarla de allí y traerla de nuevo con ustedes- se le ocurrió a victoria

-Victoria, si la sacas de allí harás que Ancón acabe contigo

\- jumm bueno entonces solo iré a ver a la niña y después le diré como es y cómo está, por lo menos para saber si no le ha hecho daño. No más confíen en mi yo sé cómo hago las cosas


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4: Victoria.

Llegada la primavera, Victoria se tuvo que marchar de Ecuestria a su reino, pero no sin antes ir a Lazistan a hacerle una pequeña visita Ancón, apenas llego a Lazistan fue al castillo en donde se anunció su visita y esta fue bien recibida por el rey.

\- Victoria mi querida Victoria que te trae por aquí-dijo el rey con una amplia sonrisa

-hola mi querido Ancón, solo vine de visita

-aa de visita ¿a verme a mí? O ¿a mi hija?

\- a los dos

\- ¿Solaris y Bella Noche te enviaron aquí?, porque se me hace muy raro que vengas de visita sabes

\- No yo vine por mi cuenta, además tengo derecho a conocer a mi sobrina

Ancón rodo los ojos y dijo: de acuerdo, dejare que la veas, solo porque eras mi gran hermana, pero no le digas nada sobre Solaris y Bella Noche

-muy bien, ya quiero conocer a la pequeña- dijo con entusiasmo

Victoria y Ancón se dirigieron a la habitación de Luna, durante el camino estuvieron hablando sobre los viejos tiempos y de los buenos amigos y hermanos que eran, también los acontecimientos de ahora.

En la habitación de Luna, la princesa se encontraba leyendo un libro el cual era muy lleno de palabrería y poco dibujo, aunque el libro parecía aburrido a Luna le parecía muy interesante. Estaba tan concentrada pero interrumpió su lectura cuando llego Ancón con Victoria.

\- hola mi Luna

-hola papi- dijo con alegría y curiosidad al ver a la poni que estaba al lado de su papá

-Mi niña te presento a tu tía Victoria, Victoria ella es Luna

-¿tía? Jejeje hola tía Victoria

-hola preciosa- dijo y luego cogió los cachetes a Luna- me alegro de conocerte al fin cariño, oh valla eres más grande de lo que pensé y esos ojazos que hermosos, me provoca llevarte conmigo a mi castillo- este último comentario hizo que Ancón la mirara de reojo

-auch jejeje gracias creo, no sabía que tenía una tía

-bueno no me culpes a mí, culpa a mi hermano que no me ha dejado venir

\- ¿eso es verdad papá?

\- amm no- dijo el rey desviando la mirada

-Ya papá sé que mientes, ¿Por qué no la has dejado venir?

-Bueno eso fue porque estábamos peleados y no la quería ver, pero ahora puede venir cuando quiera- Esto hizo que Victoria diera una pequeña sonrisa, luego sería ella la que tomara la palabra

\- ¿Y que lees preciosa?

-bueno es una historia sobre dos huérfanos que trabajan muy duro para conseguir un poco de pan, y un día uno de los dos huérfanos se roba una manzana, y de no ser por su hermano casi le cortan su casco, y luego los dos pasan juntos por las noches en un callejón y se cansan de ese estilo de vida luego se proponen a buscar una nueva familia, y en eso voy hasta ahora

-tú quieres a tu papá?- dice Victoria para saber una respuesta por conveniencia

-¡Claro que sí!, yo lo quiero y mucho

-¿y por qué?

-Porque él siempre ha estado junto a mí, siempre sacándome una sonrisa con sus bobadas y siempre que estamos juntos nos divertimos mucho, pero lo quiero más que nada porque sé que nunca me va a dejar sola- esto por poco hace llorar a Ancón, pero envés de hacer eso le dedico una gran sonrisa a su hija

\- awww eso es muy tierno-dice Victoria en eso Ancón toma la palabra

-Victoria ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?

-lo mismo te iba a pedir- luego de eso los dos salieron de la habitación dejando extrañada a la niña

\- ¿Qué es lo que tramas Victoria?- dijo con cierto enfado

\- No estoy tramando nada hermano, y si tú crees que estoy tramando algo es tu problema

-No es que yo crea es que sé que algo buscas, te conozco, se cómo manipulas y yo sé que algo tratas de hacer, mira Victoria podrás ser mi hermana y todo pero más te vale no meterte conmigo

-Está bien yo no me meteré contigo, pero si te digo esto, Luna algún día va a perder esa buena imagen que tiene de ti y sabrá toda la verdad con respecto a todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que haces- dijo con una sonrisa y luego cambiando una expresión seria- Ancón, ¿crees que ella merece sufrir cuando sepa la verdad sobre ti?

-No, a mi luna sería la única que no quiero verla sufrir, además ¿Qué verdad?

-que eres un asesino; que le quitaste a sus verdaderos padres y a su hermana y que solo la querías para hacer sufrir a Bella Noche por que no te correspondió a ti si no a nuestro hermano y que luego de que ya no la necesitaras la ibas a matar o dejar a su suerte solo siendo una bebe, esa es la casita de cartas tuya que se va a terminar cayendo.

\- ¿y tú como sabes eso?

-Soy tu hermana y conozco todas tus intenciones, además de que tengo puntos muy factibles como que mataste a nuestro Padre y un montón de ponis o del triángulo amoroso entre Bella Noche, Solaris y tu y lo que planeabas hacer con la niña fue solo intuición, sabes que tienes suerte que no vaya en este preciso instante a decirle eso a la pequeña

Ancón solo se quedó callado con inexpresividad

\- voy a ir con mi sobrina y más te vale que no nos interrumpas- dicho esto volvió a la habitación donde luna estaba sentada encima de su cama leyendo el libro de hace un momento

-oh hola otra vez

\- hola lindura

-¿algún problema con mi papá?

\- no cariño tranquila todo está bien, ¿oye te puedo cepillar el cabello?

\- si, por que no-luego victoria agarro un cepillo azul que vio encima del tocador y empezó a peinar el cabello de la princesa con cierta delicadeza, mientras esta procedía a tomar su libro

-me podrías leer la parte en la que vas?

-si seguro, dice:

 _Cuando andábamos los dos por este frio suelo, lo vi a él muy extraño estaba más pálido que de costumbre pero no le tome importancia, vi en sus ojos una lagrima, lo entendía se sentía mal después de ser arrastrado por el piso por una moneda, lo descuide un momento y no más en que se metió, "sabes tal vez por ahora solo estemos los dos soportando las duras circunstancias, pero más adelante veras que viviremos felices " dije yo tratando de animarlo pero él no me hacía ningún gesto, entendí que no quería hablar, así que yo lo deje tranquilo, ahora para colmo de males va a empezar a llover, mire a mi hermano del alma y con mi ala lo abrigue para darle protección._

 _Ahora que empieza a llover con más fuerza lo mejor será buscar un refugio pero en donde, en este frondoso paisaje el único refugio es una cueva que veo a solo unos cuantos metros de donde estamos parados, como no veo algo mejor le sugiero a mi hermano meternos en ese frio lugar el solo tiende a asentir, sigo entendiendo yo que no quiere hablar; acercándonos a la cueva noto que el en su garganta intenta evitar toser y estando cerca de él noto que está más caliente de lo normal ahora es la hora de preocuparme_

 _Ya dentro de la cueva la lluvia se siente caer muy fuerte, y creo yo que es tan fuerte como la fiebre de mi hermano, me doy cuenta de lo que tiene, y ahora que está enfermo no sé qué hacer, ¿de dónde voy a sacar medicina? O ¿una manta para abrigarle?, no tenemos nada, ¿y ahora qué?, no se me ocurre más que abrigar a mi hermano del alma con mis alas y un cálido abraso, el toce en mi hombro y lo siento sollozar, porque él sabe al igual que yo que sin un jarabe básicamente un poni en esta época se moriría lentamente," estarás bien, solo es una simple gripe se pasara rápido" dije yo tratando de reconfortarlo, él me dice "mientes", me puse triste porque era la verdad._

 _Sinceramente tengo miedo por él, ¿y ahora qué hago?, ya es de noche a duras penas pude encender una fogata y la lluvia no ha cesado al igual que los tosidos de mi hermano, ahora está peor tengo miedo de que no sobreviva esta noche…._

 _-_ oh valla lindura que interesante y que triste-dice cortando a Luna con cierta tristeza

-si verdad, al principio me pareció aburrido porque no tenía muchos dibujos, pero luego me termino gustando

-Sabes mi mamá o sea tu abuela, era muy fanática de leer historias abecés nos contaba historias de misterio, otras de historia pero para hacernos dormir nos contaba la historia de la fabricación del hilo y la rueca, fijo nos hacía dormir

-Yo quisiera tener una mamá que me contara historias….pero bueno…...tú de casualidad no conoces a mi madre?

\- amm no, no la conozco, nena dime como conseguiste tu cutiemark-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-bueno amm pues fue el año pasado jeje mi papá y yo estábamos mirando las estrellas y pues él me pidió que le cantara y lo hice y paso algo muy raro mientras yo cantaba la luna subió a lo más alto y luego apareció mi cutiemark

-wau que linda historia, sabes es un placer conocerte después de mucho tiempo pero ya me tengo que marchar, solo venia de paso

-¿Qué? Pero si apenas llegaste- cuestiona la princesa

-si lo sé, pero solo venia de paso, tal vez venga en otro momento y me quede más tiempo, adiós pequeña- dijo Victoria dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-está bien, adiós nos veremos pronto.- luego de eso se fue Victoria mientras en la puerta la esperaba Ancón para charlar

-Victoria, no quiero pelear de nuevo contigo, no me gusta, pero te voy a pedir que no vuelvas jamás.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo confundida

-viendo la amenaza que eres, por el riesgo en el que me pones, lo hago porque no quiero que le digas a mi hija, lo cruel que puedo ser- dijo Ancón con seriedad

-de acuerdo Ancón yo no volveré, pero te en cuenta que, ella tarde que temprano se va a enterar de lo que has hecho, las cosas no se mantienen en secreto mucho tiempo y cuando ella se entere te va a terminar odiando.

-tranquila estaré preparado para cuando pase, ¿dime que tal todo con Blas (es el esposo de Victoria)?

-pues que te digo, pues bien él y yo somos muy unidos, ¿y cómo va todo con Mercedes?

-aun no le he declarado bien mi amor por ella, pero tengo algo planeado para esta noche

\- uy ¿y qué es?- dijo Victoria con cierto entusiasmo y curiosidad

-Una cena a la luz de la luna, de lo más romántico posible, le voy a pedir que sea mi poni especial – dijo Ancón con un tanto de nervios

\- jeje quien diría mi hermanito por fin va a buscar una novia- Este comentario hizo que el rey se sonrojara

\- si lo sé, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me interesé en alguien-luego puso una expresión que denotaba enojo

\- ¿porque no lo superas?- dijo poniéndose seria

\- no lo sé, ¿Qué no te tienes que ir ya?

\- bueno, bueno me voy, ¿pero enserio no me vas a volver a permitir ver a Luna?, apenas la conocí- dijo haciendo una carita tierna para tratar de manipular a Ancón

\- Si es enserio, ahora mejor te largas o hago que te saquen- dijo sin mostrar una mínima expresión

-De acuerdo me voy, de todas formas ya me tenía que ir, pero enserio hermano entre el amor y la guerra no todo resulta bien

-pero todo se vale

\- supongo que sí, adiós Ancón- luego se marchó a su reino y durante el recorrido le escribió una carta a Solaris:

 _Hola hermano mío_

 _Acabo de ver a tu hija menor ella está mejor que bien, Luna es una niña muy hermosa con solo verla unos instantes me encariñe con ella, esta grande y si ya consiguió su cutiemark,pero tengo que decirte esto, pensé que sería fácil sacarla de ese castillo, y lo es pero, la pequeña esta tan encariñada con Ancón porque piensa que él es su padre, por solo esa simple razón es difícil sacarla, pero tranquilo hermano ya sabremos qué hacer._

 _Att: Victoria_

Su esposo Blas se había encargado de los asuntos reales muy temprano, así que tenían mucho tiempo de sobra, sin embargo a Blas le había llegado una noticia el cual iba a cambiar la situación drásticamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.4: La Cita perfecta

Ya había oscurecido en Lazistan, la noche era pacifica, el sonido de los grillos era muy tranquilizador para los que seguían aun despiertos, los esclavos, los ponis que trabajaban todo el día hasta la media noche, estaban dispersados en el jardín haciendo y recogiendo dejando todo perfecto, más arriba del jardín justamente en una de las torres del palacio se encontraba Ancón, colocándose perfume y arreglándose el mechón que se escapaba de sus cabello; estaba nervioso por lo que iba a pasar esta noche por fin le iba a declarar lo que sentía por Mercedes, para su cita pidió las mejores flores, los mejores platillos y una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, nada podía arruinarse todo tenía que ser perfecto solo tenía que esperar a Mercedes, la cual se había ido a comprar unas especias, mientras tanto recordaba el momento en que la conoció

 _Flashback_

 _Una ciudad destrozada hasta sus cimientos, he aquí las atrocidades del ejército más poderoso conocido, los ponis que gritaron callaron en lamento, toda una vida perdida en cuestión de minutos, los que quedan también son asesinados, el fuego de la plaza, la masacre de la escuela y la rifa de muerte ,Ancón y su ejército habían conquistado el pueblo de Diarkam, en las calles había ruinas y sangre y de las pocas estructuras que quedaban algunas estaban en llamas, había un silencio que se desvaneció con unos susurros y luego un llanto, Ancón se acercó más a los sollozos que provenían de una casa, una de las única que aún no se incendiaba pero si estaba en gran parte demolida, entro en ella y vio a dos ponis una poni terrestre y un pegaso, el pegaso se encontraba debajo de escombros mientras la muchacha intentaba sacarlo, los dos estaban cubiertos de escombros casi no se podían distinguir solo la cutiemark de la yegua que era una estrella y también los profundos ojos cafés de ambos, Ancón enseguida ordeno que sacaran al pegaso de allí lo que les pareció raro a sus más apegados soldados por la razón de que no les dejara quitar les vida, ni siquiera los encerró, solo los envió a su castillo a que los revisaran, los limpiaran y alimentaran, luego el rey se reunió con ellos dos_

 _-saben ustedes tienen suerte de seguir vivos-dice Ancón con bastante seriedad_

 _-Lo dice porque fue tan cobarde para no matarnos, sino asesinar enfrente de nosotros a unos niños¡ - responde el pegaso con unas ganas inmensas de golpearle_

 _\- hermano cálmate- dice la poni terrestre_

 _-mejor le haces caso a la muchacha- Dice Ancón sin mostrar la más mínima expresión_

 _\- si, por favor perdone a mi hermano por su comentario_

 _-tranquila, me han ofendió mucho peor, pero si yo fuera tú, cerraría mi boca-dijo mirando de mala gana al pegaso_

 _\- ¡y si yo fuera usted, me iría lejos, muy lejos sabandija y me escondería como la rata que es usted!_

 _\- ¡ya basta muchacho!, yo tengo un límite y te aseguro que no querrás rebasarlo.- dijo sacado de quicio el rey_

 _\- por favor ya basta- dijo la yegua susurrándole a su hermano_

 _\- desacuerdo me callare, por ahora._

 _\- menos mal, porque ya empezaba a perder mi paciencia, ahora ustedes no me han dicho sus nombres, ¿Cuáles son?_

 _\- la poni terrestre toma la palabra- mi hermano se llama Shaftwar y yo soy Mercedes_

 _-Mercedes, lindo nombre-dijo con una sonrisa_

 _Fin flashback_

Tock- tock- tock

\- amm pase-dijo sacado de sus pensamientos y luego entro Luna, tan sonriente como siempre

-hola papi

-hola preciosa, ¿Qué no debes estar durmiendo ya?

\- jeje sip, pero no tengo sueño

\- ¿y que necesitas, quieres que traiga algo o que te cuente una historia?

-mmmm creo que una historia está bien

-de acuerdo si quieres entonces recuéstate en mi cama, como niña obediente- luego Luna hizo lo que su padre quería, ella se recostó en la cama de su papá y él luego la arropo y comenzó con su historia-

Había una vez, un pescador, su nombre es Penh, cada mañana llegaba a la quebrada, nunca salía tarde de su hogar, se le veía un pescador de bien y un poni con una vida onírica, inventaba un montón de cosas solo para atrapar un pez como por ejemplo hacer que su pollo buceara y le trajera un pececito o que su gato hiciera lo mismo pero temía que su gato conociera a un pez-gato y se pusiera a pelear , esta vez anhelaba un pez enorme, recientemente vio uno color verde intenso, hizo todo lo que pudo pero no logro atrapar su tan deseado pez lanzo su bota a ver si caía he intento encender el mar para rostizar a los peces mas rápido, un día se rindió de buscarlo y decidió buscar otro, al pez que atrapo fue el pececito verde se puso contento al instante, pero se dio cuenta que el pobrecito estaba sufriendo sin el agua, cosa que no le importo, luego una vez que el pez verde dejo de moverse estalló en centellas que subieron al cielo, Penh no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, creyó que estaba dormido y no lo sentía así, luego las centellas se convirtieron en estrellas fugaces de las cuales nadie más iba a atrapar. Fin

\- que linda historia-dijo algo somnolienta

-me alegro que te gustara, ahora a dormir mi princesa

-no tengo sueño papi

-jeje no te creo

-de acuerdo si tengo un poquito de sueño, pero tengo una pregunta

-¿cuál mi vida?

\- ¿qué es onírica?

\- es como decirte que es estar en un sueño

\- entonces Penh vivía en un sueño?

\- supongo que si

\- entonces si vivía en un sueño, ¿Por qué pudo ver que un pez estallaba y se convertía en centellas y no noto que era un sueño?

-humm supongo que no lo supo sino que hasta despertó, ahora a dormir

-No tengo sueño- dice Luna

-supongo que iré con una historia más fuerte- directamente Ancón se acercó a su librero buscando un libro de todos lo que tenía, Luna lo miraba curiosa viendo que libro tomaba, el rey por fin tomo uno y comenzó a leer un capitulo, a él le parecía fascinante leer dicho capitulo, pero la princesa no entendía de que estaba hablando cosa que le hacía aburrir como cuando estas en una clase y el profesor da un discurso que te dan ganas de dormir no tardó mucho en que le diera sueño y callera profunda

Ancón luego noto que Luna se durmió y le dijo en voz baja- buenas noche mi princesita, ahora mejor me voy a mi cita

Luego se fue al jardín, en una parte en donde se encuentra adornado con flores exóticas, cada una estaba perfectamente escogida pero en especial predominaban las flores violetas ya que eran las favoritas de Mercedes, el paisaje era hermoso las estrellas y la luna alumbraban tan bien como la luz de una vela pero lo más hermoso, y lo que combinaba con el lugar era una poni terrestre, Mercedes se encontraba viendo una de las hermosas flores, Ancón estaba tan enamorado de ella que lo único que veía era ella era como si fuera la mejor pintura de todas, solo hacía falta que él estuviera con ella así que Ancón se acercó a Mercedes un tanto nervioso más de lo que había estado en su vida.

\- hola Mercedes

\- Buenas noches Ancón

-¿dime te gustan las flores?

\- por supuesto que si…. Son bellísimas

\- me alegro de escuchar eso ¿vamos a cenar?

\- si seguro- luego los dos se acercaron a la mesa en donde sus platillos ya estaban servidos a los extremos se encontraban los esclavos dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes, en la mesa había algo más en una cajita pequeña por lo que Mercedes pregunto- ¿para mí?

\- Si…. Es una pulsera, espero te guste- el muy gentilmente abre la caja y toma la pulsera para ponerla en el delicado pero fuerte casco de la yegua

Me encanta- dijo mercedes con el brazalete ya puesto- es muy bello Ancón

-qué bueno- luego hubo un silencio entre ambos, no porque no tenían nada de qué hablar sino porque Ancón se perdió en los ojos de Mercedes, y ella en los de él, pero la primera en romper el silencio fue Mercedes

\- mejor continuemos con la comida

\- si mejor comamos –acto seguido los dos continuaron con sus platillos, charlaron, se rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

Dentro del castillo más exactamente en uno de los pasillos cerca de los aposentos de Ancón se encontraban unos tres ponis encapuchados, todos armados con cuchillo y navaja, burlando la seguridad que se hallaba en el lugar

Poni 1- ¿seguros que Ancón no está aquí?

Poni3- claro que no, está en su cita

Poni2- mejor entremos rápido antes de que sus guardias nos vean- los otros dos solo se limitaron a asentir conjuntamente y entraron al cuarto, ya adentro todo parecía normal pero no se esperaban que la princesa Luna se encontrara allí aparentemente durmiendo

Poni2- que vamos a hacer si la princesa está aquí

Poni1- podríamos secuestrarla

Poni 3-gran idea, seremos más ricos en un día, que robando 100 casas al mes

-¿Porque se ganan la vida robando?- dice la voz de una niña

Poni2- Porque….-los tres ponis se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz y vieron que la princesa estaba despierta- ¿niña no estabas durmiendo?- Luna sin mostrar el más mínimo temor niega con la cabeza

-no, hace rato me desperté por una pesadilla y no he podido dormir, además ustedes no son de los más sigilosos saben pude escucharlos desde afuera… ahora pueden responder mi pregunta?

El 3 poni responde a aquella pregunta- mira niña, robamos porque no sabemos otro modo de ganar la vida y es muy sencillo no es más que no dejarse atrapar- este agito su cuello haciendo una señal- robamos no para ser ricos, sino para ser poderosos, quieres saber que hemos robado, joyas, dinero, todo lo que un poni necesita para ser feliz, pero sabes cómo seriamos felices teniendo una joya como tú, ahora dime princesa ¿quieres dormir un buen rato?

Poni1- Rick sujétala-Este sujeto hace lo que el otro le dice y esto en parte alarma a la niña ella con su magia alcanza a coger una lámpara y lanzársela en la frente del poni1 luego esta corre pero no alcanza a huir

-¡suéltame!- grita la princesa, el poni al que le dio en la cabeza saca un pequeño retazo blanco y le agrego un poco de alcohol que traía, luego este lo acerca hacia la nariz de Luna ella se movía bruscamente pero por más resistencia que pusiera termino por perder las luces

De acuerdo Lalune-dijo Rick (poni2) dirigiéndose a Lalune (poni1) este se acerca a la niña y escucha su corazón para asegurarse de que no la había matado y luego Rick la levanto y la subió en su lomo

\- muy bien, pero por ahora no me voy a ir hoy con los cascos vacíos, ven Lalune saquemos todo lo de valor-dice en poni 3

\- ¿y yo porque no puedo tomar las cosas también? -Dice Rick

Poni3-amm déjame pensar, a ya sé, porque tu cuidas a la niña

\- umm que mal- dijo mirando a sus otros dos compañeros romper las cosas y esconder las que más les llamaba la atención, hasta que un rayo potente de luz atravesó a Lalune, cuando sus dos amigos miraron bien quien mato a Lalune después de haber salido del shock se asustaron al ver al Rey Ancón

-suelten a mi hija-dijo con severidad

Poni3: …No, primero danos 5 bloques de oro o tu hija se muere; Rick ponle la navaja en el cuello- Rick enseguida hiso lo que su amigo ordeno temeroso

-¡no! – luego Ancón lanzo un rayo a Rick hacia su frente tal y como lo hizo con Lalune, a lo que Rick (ya muerto) soltó el cuchillo y cayó encima de Luna

-ahora tu desgraciado- pero cuando miro el otro poni había desaparecido estaba más que furioso pero después se preocuparía del otro misterioso poni, inmediatamente se fue a quitarle de encima el cadáver de Rick a Luna

-mi niña despierta- dijo temiendo lo peor, así que reviso su pulso luego la reviso por si tenía alguna herida y luego se tranquilizó un poco- que bueno que esos desgraciados no te hicieron nada grave

-¿Ancón que paso aquí? , ¡¿Qué le paso a Luna?!- dijo Mercedes acabando de llegar

-tranquila está bien, solo no despierta algo le hicieron, ayúdame Mercedes esta aun incrédula asiente con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, en un reino están planeando algo, en una sala en un lugar "x" unos sementales con uniforme de diferente tipo que denotaban gran poder, discutían sobre cómo acabar con la amenaza del reino de Lazistan, ellos por su cuenta con sus propios recursos para la guerra no pudieron acabar siquiera con el 30% del ejercito del Rey Ancón, creen que ahora unidos pueden tomar a todo el reino de Lazistan, y no solo ese también piensan controlar Smirna y Ecuestria por toda la riqueza que estos tres reinos poseen.

Por ahora empiezan a mover sus fichas en Smirna con cuidado y sigilo comprometidos a tomar el reino, repartirlo entre todas las grandes cabezas que planean desde hace tiempo esto y hacer lo mismo con los otros dos reinos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6. Conociendo un nuevo amigo-aliado

En la noche todo estaba tan tranquilo o eso era lo que parecía, en uno de los bosques de Lazistan con sus grandes árboles y gran maleza iluminados con la luz de sus faroles, un grupo de unos 20 sementales con sus caras cubiertas por una pañoleta o una máscara todos con un uniforme se encontraban arrastrando a otro Poni encapuchado, que no estaba inconsciente, que había escapado recientemente del palacio(para que se den una idea es el poni3 del anterior capitulo), estos no eran los guardias del castillo, eran más bien, abogados, doctores, profesores entre otros, estos sujetos conformaban una guerrilla, se dirigían a su campamento a ver al líder de dicho grupo. Llegando ya al campamento una de las grandes cabezas del lugar miraba curioso al invitado pero nunca sin dejar su porte seria, los del uniforme que llevaban arrastrando al capturado lo lanzan enfrente de lo que sería su líder, un viejo de unos 50 o 55 años con ojos caídos y con apariencia de general

-Porque me traen a esta rata?-pregunta el líder

Uno de los guerrilleros le contesta- Señor, cuando íbamos a hacer lo que usted nos pidió él y otros dos arruinaron todo nuestros planes entrando a robar en los aposentos del rey

-y cuál fue el problema?-pregunta de nuevo el líder y el mismo guerrillero responde a la pregunta

-Que al intentar robar, creyeron que habían pasado desapercibidos y fue entonces que cuando íbamos a cometer el acto la guardia incremento y casi nos descubren a nosotros, además no pudimos hacer lo que nos ordeno

El líder arquea una ceja y se ríe levemente y mira al poni3– tienes agallas para ir a robar al castillo muchacho y más en el cuarto del rey, pero preciso concordamos sin habernos dado cuenta, ¿tienes idea de lo que planeaba hacer?, no verdad, pues bueno te diré que era, era quemar la sala del trono, lástima que no se pudo hacer, pero bueno no importa seguiré con lo segundo de mi lista. Pero primero dime, ¿lograste robar algo?

El poni3 revisa entre sus cosas-haber, un reloj de oro, unas 3 de las muchas coronas…

Si, si-lo interrumpe el líder-pero crees que eso tenga algún valor para Ancón, no verdad, a él no le interesa eso, sabes eres un bobo al no saber rob…

Que tal su hija-este interrumpe al líder y lo deja callado unos instantes y luego el líder pregunta

-¿qué dijiste?

-sinceramente creo que secuestrarla a ella sería como el robo del siglo-otro guerrillero corrobora la idea y les dice a sus compañeros- tenemos que hacer eso sería un gran golpe para el rey Ancón

-No, hacer eso sería una estupidez-dice el líder-la niña no tiene que ver en nada con nuestra causa

-¿Causa?- pregunta el poni 3

\- Si, nuestra causa, por el momento está pasando desapercibida, nos íbamos a hacer notar con el incendio- dice el líder

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-nosotros somos el Frente de liberación Lazitanience si lo quieres resumir F.L.L, y como bien hace favor a su nombre lo que queremos es liberar al país, sabes las cosas eran mejor cuando los 3 reinos estaban unidos, el anterior rey sabia manejar bien las cosas, pero luego se le ocurrió repartirlo en los 3 grandes territorios y de ahí las cosas empeoraron, Ancón tenía ya su parte al igual que sus hermanos pero él quería tener mucho más y tú ya debes saber el resto de la historia

El líder miro al capturado sin mostrar alguna expresión y este se limitó a asentir, luego el líder dijo- Perdona aun no me he presentado soy Slah killer y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-yo me llamo Shaftwar

Retornando al palacio, en una de las muchas habitaciones, una pequeña recientemente se había despertado, de una manera agitada y temerosa, mientras tanto su padre trataba de tranquilizarla, como si lo que sucedido hubiera sido un no más que un sueño

-Ya cálmate mi princesa, no te alteres por una bobada

-No papá, estoy diciendo la verdad aquí habían 3 ladrones-dijo la niña tratando de que su padre le diera la razón

-no mi niña, tú crees que viste a tres ladrones pero no más fue una pesadilla-dijo Ancón con total serenidad

\- ¡no fue una pesadilla!, fue demasiado real como para ser eso, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir- dijo Luna con cólera

-Luna, a veces creemos que nos pasa algo malo y resulta ser un simple sueño, como cuando sueñas que estas cayendo y resulta que no lo estas-dijo Ancón y con su casco acarició la crin de la pequeña

-no fue un sueño, estoy muy segura de eso… incluso rompí- miro rápidamente hacia la mesa de noche en donde se encontraba una lámpara intacta- la lámpara…- dijo finalmente con desanimo

-mi niña, mejor duerme, está muy tarde para que siguas despierta por una pesadilla

Luna estaba a punto de reclamarle a su padre una vez más pero se sentía cansada así que decidió hace caso se recostó de nuevo y dijo en vos baja- buenas noches papá- y este con una ligera sonrisa le da un beso en la frente y con vos baja casi como en susurro también dice-buenas noches- luego se retiró del cuarto a irse a dormir a otra habitación pero primero lo abordo uno de sus generales

-Buenas noches majestad-dijo el general

-ya encontraron al imbécil

-no señor, se nos perdió su rastro, sin embargo siguen buscando en todos lados

-quiero que lo encuentren de inmediato- dijo con una gran furia

Los soldados pasaron toda la noche buscando a un poni, al cual no encontraban, incluso llegaron a pensar que había pasado la frontera hacia otro país o estaba internado en una casa o había llegado al algunos de los frondosos bosques no pararon en su búsqueda, porque las órdenes del rey debían ser cumplidas. No hallaron nada y llego el amanecer

En Ecuestria también había amanecido, y en el palacio como en cualquier otro lugar el trabajo era ajetreado, todos los ponies eran corriendo de un lugar a otro, ninguno se quedaba quieto en ningún instante, en el comedor real los reyes y la princesa se encontraban desayunando, una variedad de platillos. El rey mientras que comía, leía y firmaba unos cuantos papeles, teniendo especial cuidado de que su bebida no se derramara

-Ya deja eso de lado, lo puedes terminar después- dijo la reina con serenidad

-Si lo puedo terminar después, pero lo quiero hacer ahora

-Se te van a terminar manchando, mira nada más estas apunto de regar tu jugo encima de los papeles

-Tranquila querida, estarán bien

-que se te va a derramar el jugo

-No se va a derramar, estoy pendiente de que no se me caiga el vaso

-Que terco eres, ya deja esos papeles y revísalos después

-No los estoy revisando ahora para hacerlos ahora

-¡cuidado con tu codo!- dijo Bella Noche al mismo instante en el que Solaris golpeo su vaso y rego su contenido así manchando los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, luego el silencio impregno el comedor, Bella Noche tenía los ojos pegados en Solaris y este solo se encoje entre hombros, aquella situación se le hacía divertida a la princesa, por el hecho de que casi siempre que su madre le decía algo a su padre y este por terco no hacía caso, su madre siempre terminaba llevando la razón. La princesa ante tal silencio incomodo se puso a reír levemente y poco a poco sus carcajadas se fueron haciendo más fuerte, contagiándoselas primero a su padre y luego a su madre

-jeje lo siento cariño a la próxima te hare caso

-eso espero, siempre me sales con la misma, "cariño a la próxima te hare caso", y mira no más lo que terminas haciendo – recalca Bella Noche

-De acuerdo, esta vez sí va enserio

-Más te vale

Ya saltando un gran espacio de tiempo de la mañana a la tarde la familia real decide ir a las afueras del castillo, para compartir entre ellos un picnic, era agradable el rato, sin tener que preocuparse por problemas o por papeles, solo disfrutando la compañía de ellos mismos, la princesa Celestia quiso ir dar un paseo por su propia cuenta, sus padres se lo permitieron siempre y cuando no se tardara ni se alejara mucho, Celestia de curiosa se aleja más de la cuenta y logra ver lo que sería una cría de fénix apunto de emprender su primer vuelo, ella con sigilo se acerca para poderlo ver mejor cuando el pájaro de plumas amarillas y naranjas como el fuego se lanzó de su nido cayo sin poder agitar adecuadamente sus alas, esto provoco un impulso por parte de la niña al ver que no tomaba vuelo el pequeño pajarito ella se lanzó al suelo y logro alcanzar salvar al fénix de golpearse contra con el suelo-Hola pajarito- dijo la pequeña y al instante el fénix se convirtió en cenizas, esto propiamente asusto a la niña haciéndola levantarse rápidamente, luego de las cenizas surgió de nuevo el fénix mirando fijamente a la princesa y dejando a esta última confundida

-AAAAHHH-se escucha un grito de lo que vendría siendo un niño asustado, Celestia miraba confusa en todas direcciones preguntándose de donde había salido, y es cuando sale de la nada una criatura con cuatros diferentes tipos de patas, con dos alas y dos cuerdos diferentes, una criatura muy rara de ver, la princesa se asustó al punto tal de casi pegar un grito, si no fuera porque el draconequus le tapara la boca

-Por favor ayúdame- le suplica este, y Celestia no dice ninguna palabra

3 minutos después aparecen con machete en casco, 2 ponis con trajes verdes pálidos, buscando a alguien, revisando que hubiera algo raro, algo que les diera una pista, pronto notan que hay un rastro y deciden seguirlo a toda prisa, ya pasado el peligro en la zona, la princesa y el draconequus salen de un arbusto para irse corriendo en dirección contraria a la que cogieron los otros dos ponies, cuando ya se sintieron tranquilos pararon y se sentaron en el suelo

-Gracias por ayudarme- dice el draconequus

\- De nada, ¿porque te perseguían?

-No lo sé

-les hiciste algo malo?-pregunta Celestia

-No lo creo- en eso la princesa nota que uno de los brazos de la criatura rara estaba sangrando

-O por… tú brazo

-tranquila estoy bien, no es más que me alcanzaron a cortar

-Ven acompáñame, mis padres te pueden ayudar

-¿Dónde están?

-Cerca

-está bien vamos- Caminando ya sin peligro, se disponen a buscar a los padres de Celestia

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta la princesa

\- yo… yo soy…Discord- dijo con cierta timidez

-Discord, que raro nombre, yo soy Celestia

-Celestia, tu nombre también es raro, no lo crees

-lo es más que el tuyo- dicho esto lograron ya divisar a los reyes, la reina miraba con preocupación por que no lograba ver a su hija, pero luego su preocupación cambio a intriga y sorpresa al verla no solo a ella si no a una criatura a su lado

-¿Quién es el?-dijo la reina con desconcierto acercándose a los niños

-Se llama Discord y tiene su brazo lastimado- dijo la princesa

Ya llegando casi el anochecer y de regreso al palacio los reyes llevaron al draconequus a ser revisado y sanado, ellos no podían dejarlo solo, más por el hecho de verlo en territorio ecuestre siendo el perteneciente del territorio de los draconequus, una zona en donde secuestraban a los niños para sacarles el corazón para pociones y formulas o talismanes para la buena suerte, Discord ya encontrándose bien fue llamado para ir a cenar junto con los reyes y la princesa. Entrando al comedor le sorprendió el enorme buffet que estaba en el lugar haciéndosele agua la boca, lentamente se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento esperando su cena.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Discord al percatarse de que entro sin saludar

\- Hola pequeño- dijo la reina con total serenidad- ¿Qué te gustaría probar primero?

-¿puedo elegir?- pregunto entusiasmado

-claro, prosigue- dicho esto el draconequus se dispuso a comer lo más apetitoso que hubo en la mesa, de un modo no tan decente a como lo hacía la familia real, pero a ellos no les importaba, prosiguieron todos a acabar con los platillos y ya acabados todos estos, Discord se dispuso a decirles gracias a los meseros, sirvientes y a los reyes, ya después Celestia lo llevo hacia un cuarto no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el de ella, para que se dispusiera a dormir pasivamente


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7- Las travesuras

Dos semana después de que Discord llego al palacio, él y la princesa se había convertido en amigos muy cercanos, casi que parecían hermanos, los dos no paraban de jugar, y de hacer travesuras, ya a cada nada se metían en diversos problemas, rompiendo o deshaciendo todo tipo de cosas, pero más que nada estas travesuras eran mayormente dirigidas a Solaris y estas sacaban al rey de sus casillas en ciertos casos llegando a regañarlos duramente, pero ninguno de sus regaños parecía hacerles efecto ya que a ninguno de los 2 les importaba si les gritaban o no, caso diferente era con la reina, si ella se llegaba a enterar de que ese par hicieron una jugarreta solo con una mirada bastaba para que estos dos se autocastigaran.

Hace unos cuantos momentos Discord y Celestia entraron a la cocina sigilosamente, para esconder la torta de brócoli con queso que tanto les disgustaba pero no solo eso también, con el jugo que ya estaba hecho tomaron el salero y empezaron a echárselo, así como para que cogiera mal sabor, pero no contenta con esto Celestia toma la salsa picante y echa unas cuantas gotas, ya terminado su acto malévolo los dos se rieron en vos baja saliendo del lugar mirando que más podían hacer, a Discord se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca, no para leer libros sino para rayar la cara del bibliotecario que se ha de suponer dormido, a Celestia le encantó la idea y los dos salieron corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Como ellos esperaban el bibliotecario se encontraba dormido y no había nadie que les pudiera evitar hacer su pequeña bromita. Los dos tomaron los bolígrafos y tomaron una porción de rostro Discord tomo el lado derecho de la cara y Celestia el izquierdo, ella se dedicó a trazar líneas y garabatos, unas cuantas flores y corazones, Discord por su parte en el ojo derecho trazo un ovalo convirtiéndolo en un monóculo y la mitad de una bigote, también algunos trazos y una figura parecida a un cerdito, ya acabado de rellenar la cara del pobre bibliotecario, escaparon sigilosamente antes de que los vieran. Ahora Celestia tenía una idea en su mente, y esta seguramente fue aceptada por Discord.

El par de bromistas dedicaron todo su tiempo a sacar el papel higiénico de cada baño del castillo, dejándolo todo en el cuarto de Celestia para jugar después, los dos procuraron que no quedara nada de papel en ningún sitio y esto para molestar a todo el mundo, pronto verían los logros de su plan, un marques iba con prisa corriendo al baño, este tenía "problemas con su intestino". Entro y de malvados Discord y Celestia traban la puerta para que el marques no pudiera salir, estos dos pegan la oreja hacia la puerta y escuchan ruidos asquerosos y estos pegan una cara de asco entremezclada de risa, cuando el marques termina, descubre que no hay papel y alarmado empieza a decir -oh, no, No, No, no- con esto Celestia y Discord se miran con triunfo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya llegada la hora del almuerzo los dos niños entraron como si nada, Bella Noche la mira con sospecha, por su sexto sentido, la intuición, los dos yendo tan tranquilos y sin reírse ni nada, algo han hecho o algo han de tramar, uno de los guardias entra al comedor con una reverencia y le dice al rey y a la reina en forma de susurro lo que han hecho los dos traviesos, inmediatamente los dos reyes miran con desaprobación a los dos. Bella noche fue la primera en hablar con seriedad.

-¿que estuvieron haciendo en la biblioteca?

-Estábamos leyendo mamá- dijo Celestia nerviosa golpeando a Discord con su codo para que este asintiera

\- ¿Así?- dijo el rey con el mismo tono que la reina- haber y que leyeron

-ya saben libros-respondió Discord

-¿libros?, y ¿qué hicieron con los bolígrafos?- pregunta Bella Noche y esto obviamente altero a los niños- respondan- reclama la reina

-estábamos…estábamos… tomando apuntes- dice a princesa con más nervios que antes

-Por qué no me muestran sus dichosos "apuntes" apuesto a que fueron muchos- dice Solaris

-porqué se quedaron en un libro- dice Discord

-¿y de casualidad la cara del bibliotecario era un lienzo?- dice la reina mirándolos fijamente casi sin pestañear- ¿porque rayaron la cara del bibliotecario?- dicho esto los niños agacharon la cabeza

-¿les parece bien merecido que él reciba eso?-dijo Solaris y la princesa tanto el draconequus con la cabeza negaron dicha pregunta- ¿les parecería bien que ustedes se durmieran un rato y se levantaran con la cara rayada?-de nuevo los niños niegan con la cabeza

-Ahora, ¿Por qué escondieron todo el papel de baño?- dijo Bella Noche, Celestia y Discord se mantenían callados

\- esa no es una broma de buen gusto, además Celestia es inapropiado para una princesa como tú, ¿qué quieres que piensen de ti?, que eres una revoltosa causa problemas adonde vayas-Celestia se limitó a agitar la cabeza en forma negativa

-y tu draconequus- Dice el rey dirigiéndose a Discord- apenas llevas dos semanas aquí y has creado un caos, no mas ayer que tú y mi hija les arrojaron tomates a las estatuas, a monumentos sagrados, ¿saben que pensaron de ustedes?- dirigiéndose a los dos- que eran unos malcriados; Discord tu raza para muchos es la peor, los ridiculizan por tener distintas partes en sus cuerpos, clasificándolos como mediocres incapaces de hacer algo, ¿Discord quieres seguir mostrando ese aspecto de ti hacia los demás?- El draconequus niega con la cabeza

-Bien, entonces los dos, cuando acaben de almorzar se van a disculpar con el bibliotecario, y con todos en el castillo por su mal comportamiento, devolverán el papel a su lugar, lavaran los platos de la cocina SIN queja alguna, y para adornar el pastel, no habrá más postre para ustedes dos, ESCUCHARON- dijo Bella Noche

\- si señora- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo con sumisión

\- bien ya pueden servir los alimentos- al instante los meseros llevaron los patillos a la mesa, el rey se sirvió su jugo, y tomo unos cuantos sorbos, luego se quedó haciendo un gesto raro al sabor del jugo, amargo cuando no debía de ser amargo y picante cuando no debía de ser picante, tenía un sabor horrible en su boca y su legua le picaba, inmediatamente se puso a buscar el jarrón con agua y se lo trago todo de una sola vez

-además- dice Bella Noche al notar que esos dos hicieron algo con el jugo- me van a hacer un reporte de un libro que yo les escoja

-¡Pero mamá!- reclama Celestia

-SIN peros debieron pensarlo mejor antes de hacer las bromas, solo espero que aprendan la lección y sean más juiciosos de ahora en adelante

\- Ah señora- dice Discord algo tímido

\- dime que pasa- dice Bella Noche

-Yo no sé escribir ni mucho menos sé que es un reporte- la reina lo mira con detenimiento y dice

\- El bibliotecario como es tan generoso y no guarda remordimientos, te puede enseñar, eso y todo lo que quieras aprender, esa será tu tarea aprender a escribir y a leer y la tuya Celestia es hacer el reporte del libro que te escoja… al menos así ocuparan su tiempo en algo productivo

Terminado el almuerzo, Discord y Celestia, se dispusieron a decirles perdón a todo aquel que se hallaba en el castillo, por todo aquello que hicieron, se dirigieron a la cocina y lavaron una infinidad de platos sucios, al acabar con la labor la reina los esperaba para ir a la biblioteca en donde esos dos chiquillos se disculparían con el bibliotecario y harían su parte del trato

-Lo sentimos- dijeron la princesa y el draconequus al mismo tiempo

-No importa- dice el bibliotecario- eso tal vez me enseñe a no desvelarme con mis amigos

-Usted tiene amigos-pregunta la princesa un tanto sorprendida pues no creía que un poni de semejante atuendo fuera a tener amigos

-¡Claro que sí!, tengo miles de millones de amigos

-¿y quiénes son?-pregunta la princesa curiosa

\- mis queridos libros… sabes últimamente llevo una relación con los tratados filosóficos de la química, pero no se lo digas a la historia de los pensadores, le darían celos- dijo el bibliotecario guiñándole el ojo a la princesa

\- bien Celestia ven conmigo, ya sé que libro puedes leer, y Discord procura aprender- dice la reina llevándose a Celestia

-bien Discord- dice el bibliotecario- criatura, eres libre de escoger algún libro

\- sobre eso… ¿me podría enseñar a leer y escribir?

-¿no sabes leer ni escribir?- dice impactado el bibliotecario, el draconequus agita la cabeza en forma de negación- No te preocupes mi amigo yo te enseño, cuando aprendas lo básico conmigo serás capaz de hacer grandes cosas como los grandes pensadores que hay en mi libro

-Gracias- dice Discord con una gran sonrisa

Mientras tanto en el reino fronterizo de Smirna, en la plaza central del país los ponis iban tranquilos caminando por las calles repletas de comercio por donde se viese, los comerciantes ofrecían los productos a precios algunos considerables y algunos que parecían estafa, en la plaza era muy común ver a los niños jugando, pero no era para nada común tener a 20 soldados desde distintos puntos vigilando algún movimiento raro. Entre toda la multitud que había en el lugar un pequeño niño de unos 11 años de cabello lacio con una chaleco azul, solo rondaba por el lugar, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de jugar con los otros chicos, estaba solo y nervioso, ninguno de los soldados le prestó atención porque solo era un niño, así que, ¿Qué daño podría causar?, y pasaron por alto el comportamiento del extraño del niño que se la pasaba angustiado mirando el reloj que había en uno de los edificios de la plaza. Ya faltando 15 segundos para las 3:00 de la tarde el niño se portó aún más raro, se le notaba nervioso por su sudor, levanto su casco y estaba temblando de miedo, saco de su chaleco lo que sería un control y ya con dos segundos para las tres, hizo estallar una bomba que portaba en su pecho.

Luego del chocante estruendo de la plaza quienes se encontraban cerca del niño todos habían muerto, los que estaban más lejos estaban heridos y los que escucharon el estruendo salieron corriendo a ver qué había pasado, no se hicieron esperar los gritos de miedo o de dolor, pero sin embargo rápidamente llego ayuda al lugar llevándose a los heridos a un centro médico y evacuando a los comerciantes y demás ponis del lugar. La noticia de la bomba atada al pecho del niño circulo rápidamente llegando primero al castillo en donde Blas y Victoria quedaron impactados, se esperaban un ataque terrorista, pero nunca uno en donde el ataque fuera ocasionado por un niño, inmediatamente mandaron a buscar a los responsables de atar la bomba al niño. Este es el primero de los muchos ataques que recibirá Smirna.

Cambiando de escenario a Lazistan, en uno de los mercados Mercedes acompañada de Luna estaban rondando el lugar, Mercedes porque quería buscar una hierba y Luna solo para salir de la rutina del castillo, Mercedes preguntaba a cada comerciante si tenían lo que ella buscaba, ellos les respondían "no tenemos ajedrea" o "se nos acabó la ajedrea", no quedaba más que seguir buscando, Luna miraba curiosa los puestos de los comerciantes, cada uno era ofreciendo desde vajillas hasta alimentos, se distrajo tanto que por poco un pescado la golpea en el rostro, el poni que sostenía este pascado al percatarse de que casi golpea a la niña le pide disculpas.

-Oh, perdóneme no me fije pequeña niña- dice el sujeto

-está bien, yo tampoco me fije

-usted…usted es la princesa?- Luna se limita a asentir- oh pero claro como no he de reconocerla, usted me ayudo a conseguir este trabajo- dijo el sujeto dejando a Luna confundida por lo último que dijo

\- ¿Qué yo le ayude a conseguir su trabajo?

-exacto, si no fuera por su intercambio…-de pronto es interrumpido por Mercedes que jala a la princesa y la aparta de el

-Cuantas veces te he dicho, que no hables con extraños- dijo Mercedes un tanto inquieta, mientras Luna confundida mira hacia el poni del pescado, preguntándose sobre a qué se refería-Vámonos al castillo, conseguiré la ajedrea otro día

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo la princesa casi que en queja

-Si- responde con severidad Mercedes caminando al paso de Luna

-¿No podemos siquiera ir a dar un pequeño recorrido y luego irnos?

-No

-¿y si envés de la ajedrea buscas algo más?

-No

-¿y si solo te pido una manzana?

-En el palacio hay muchas, ¿además no quedaste con tu papá a elegir su atuendo para la junta que tendrá?

-Sí, pero yo solo quería seguir viendo el lugar, casi nunca me llevas contigo fuera del castillo

-Vendremos otro día

\- ¿y si cuando me encuentres nos vamos al palacio?- dijo Luna con una mirada picara

-¿Qué?- dicho esto a princesa salió corriendo- ¡Luna Espera!- de inmediato Mercedes salió a la persecución de la princesa hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista, sin embargo no la detuvo para irla a buscar, Luna por su parte andaba pendiente de que Mercedes no la encontrara, corriendo divertida por el lugar, vio a un niño muy sucio de su edad o 1 año mayor a ella mirando un puesto de frutas, lamiéndose los labios, este niño esperaba la oportunidad de que el señor estuviera ocupado para llevarse una fruta, cuando esto ocurrió disimuladamente toma un mango y sale a correr, el tendedero lo vio al instante y salió corriendo tras el niño y Luna también lo hizo.

-¡HIJO DE EXCLAVO VUELVE ACA, LADRON!- grito el tendedero molesto, cuando finalmente logra coger al niño, le quita el mango y lo lanza a lejos, luego lo golpea en la cara dejando su marca el ella y arrojándolo al piso, algún otro poni le facilito un látigo, él lo alzo en alto y le alcanzo a dar dos golpes de no ser por…

-¡ya basta, No lo lastime!- grita Luna deteniendo al tendedero que molesto también la empuja y ella cae al suelo

-¡A que tu quieres también un castigo no niña!... niña… ¿Princesa?- dice el tendedero, Mercedes de inmediato aparece en la escena y al ver a Luna en el suelo se preocupa, acercándose hacia ella con rapidez, revisa que este bien, y la princesa le dice que está bien

-¡no me vuelvas a hacer eso!- dice Mercedes casi que en regaño, y Luna casi que en susurro le suplica a Mercedes que ayude al otro niño, ella a notar la situación en la que se metió el niño, se levantó ayudo a levantar a Luna para luego dialogar con el tendedero

\- Le juro que no tenía idea de que era la princesa- dijo el tendedero

-Tranquilo amigo, no le ha hecho ningún daño grave, sin embargo que pasa con el otro pequeño

-El…Él se robó uno de mis mangos, ¡ese niño no es más que un Ladrón!

-¿Solo por un mango lo golpeo?, ¿está usted loco?

-No, él es una sucia rata, al que se le debe aplicar la fuerza para que no tome las cosas

-¿acaso le ha robado el otra ocasión?

-pues…no- dijo avergonzado

\- a bueno, y no le da vergüenza armar un escándalo solo para golpearlo, yo creo que le debería dar porque lo que usted hizo no lo hace más que un estúpido

-Yo….

-sabe que dígame cuánto vale el mango y yo se lo pago para que después no diga que perdió "mucha mercancía" por un esclavo

-tranquila no me page, y no le voy a echar la culpa al esclavo- dice el tendedero con pena

-Mercedes-dice Luna- ¿él puede venir con nosotras?- refiriéndose al niño

Mercedes se lo piensa un rato y acepta, Luna por su parte ayuda al esclavo a levantarse, por ultimo Mercedes tenía un comentario para el tendedero

-Espero que trate mejor a su clientela en vez de darles latigazos

En el palacio Mercedes le conto lo ocurrido a Ancón, y este tubo su plática con su hija, prácticamente regañándola por haberse ido corriendo en un mercado tan concurrido, pero diciéndole que estuvo bien al parar al tendedero, en cuanto al niño esclavo le explico que aunque lo trajera al castillo eso no le iba a quitar su posición de esclavo, sin embargo le garantizó que este se podría quedar como otro esclavo del castillo.

-Dime mi niña cual está mejor este- dijo Ancón mostrando un traje azul oscuro con detalles en dorado y una placa de plata- o este- mostrando un traje negro con detalles plateados y celestes con una placa de oro

\- El… segundo- responde Luna

-jumm segura

-Si

-Está bien me quedo con este- dice Ancón de repente una pequeña figura se asoma por la puerta con la cabeza gacha y con timidez

-¿Princesa?- pregunta

-Niño entra, si la necesitas a ella lo más lógico es que entres ¿no?, pero a la próxima golpea la puerta- dijo Ancón seriamente al niño esclavo

\- Si señor- dijo pasando a la habitación- princesa yo solo quería decirle gracias, por lo que hizo por mí, nadie salva a un esclavo de los golpes, solo quería decirle eso y otra vez gracias

-de nada, apropósito ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llaman Demark


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8. La ultima pena de muerte

La situación que se vivió en Smirna, había causado revuelo tanto en el país, como en los demás, aun no se habían hallado a los atacantes pasado una semana, sin embargo no iban a parar de busca, era crucial encontrarlos, ellos tenían que pagar lo cometido en la plaza. Cuando llegaron al acuerdo de la condena de estos atacantes, inmediatamente ninguno dudo en darles la pena de muerte, ofrecieron una suma de dinero muy alta para el que diera el paradero de estos implicados, simplemente tenían que atraparlos vivos o muertos de cualquier manera.

Pero aunque todo pareciera ira en el país, era más bien tristeza, las vidas que se perdieron aquel día nadie las iba a traer de vuelta, era un dolor muy grande más para las familias que perdieron a alguien, muchos se preguntaban aun " _¿pero por qué paso esto?"_ era algo injusto porque ninguno de los que se encontraban en la plaza habían hecho algo para merecerse la muerte. Ya en otro lugar están celebrando con éxito aquello que paso por qué les convenía dicho suceso.

La reina Victoria, vestida con un gran vestido y gran sobrero totalmente de negros y con la cabeza gacha iba en su carruaje hacia una estatua que se encontraba cerca de la plaza en donde ocurrió la explosión, su esposo estaba haciendo revisión a las tropas por eso ella iba a ir sola, a dar su más sentido pésame a las familias, mientas recuerda algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

 _Flashback_

 _Antes de la separación del gran reino cuando los hijos del rey los dos príncipes y la princesa era unos niños, había ocurrido algo similar a lo que paso en la plaza de Smirna; en un museo lleno de obras innovadoras y nuevas al estilo de la época, entraron unos terroristas tomando a los rehenes y destruyendo las obras de arte que representarían un salto hacia algo nuevo. Dentro de ese grupos de rehenes se encontraba la mejor amiga de Victoria, precisó su amiga estaba en ese instante demostrando lo buena artista que era hacía una audiencia grande, cuando llegaron y tomaron a todo el mundo por la fuerza sacaron a uno por uno a la entrada para clavarles una daga en su pecho, matándolos a sangre fría, seguido entraron los cadáveres al museo, ósea salía uno vivo, entraba uno muerto. Ya terminando con casi todos la única que faltaba era la amiga de Victoria a la que mataron de igual manera como lo habían hecho con el resto, finalmente los terroristas incendiaron los cadáveres y el resto del museo._

 _Victoria nunca olvidaría aquel suceso, pero da la casualidad de que quedaron algunas obras vivas entre ellas una que mostraba un paisaje un tanto extraño, pero colorido y hermoso a la vez y casi escondido en la pintura, detrás de una flor se hallaba una corona idéntica a la que portaba Victoria cuando era más joven, ese cuadro estaba lleno de sentido, la flor significaba la delicadeza con la que siempre pintaba, la corona era un símbolo para Victoria señalando que ella sería una gran gobernante algún día, también en la pintura habían una mariposa azul y esta era la cutiemark de su hermana ya muerta, haciendo referencia a que siempre la iba a recordar, dentro de toda la pintura había algo oculto dedicado para los que eran más cercanos a la pequeña artista._

 _El cuadro se lo entregaron al único pariente de la pequeña, pero este prefirió dárselo a su amiga, la princesa Victoria no lo acepto bajo este pretexto – "mi mejor amiga en el mundo, era como mi hermana, ella tenía mucho talento que entregar, sinceramente si me quedara con la obra más bonita de ella sería una egoísta ocultando su gran talento, ella siempre había querido que alguna de sus obras estuviera en un museo para presentárselos a los demás, yo creo que es mejor cumplirle su sueño y dejar esta gran obra al alcance de todo el que lo quiera ver"- dichas palabras quedaron plasmadas en su memoria, ahora la obra de su amiga se encontraba exhibida en uno de los museos de arte, en el presente cuando se dividió el gran reino en 3, el museo se encontraría en la parte de Ecuestria, en donde Victoria decidió que era mejor que se quedara allí._

 _Fin flashback_

Siguiendo un tanto pensante la reina miraba hacia afuera, teniendo en mente que si ella sufrió por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, sus súbditos debían de estar asustados por algo que no se esperaban ni en todos los días de su vida, era un hecho muy triste.

Cuando ya llego a la estatua, la multitud de ponis que cargaban con ellos una rosa blanca, se quedaron callados esperando las palabras de la reina, esperando respuestas sobre la situación, Victoria se les queda mirando un rato y comenzó a hablar

-Mis queridos amigos y amigas, yo…, sé que lo que vivieron hace algunos días los asusto terriblemente, mi más sentido pésame a aquellas mamás, papás, tíos, sobrinos, hijos, abuelos, amigos que perdieron alguien dentro de los 30 muertos, lamento no haberles avisado antes sobre la amenaza que me llego hace tiempo, que los involucraba a ustedes, lo hice para no asustarlos, ahora saben por qué tanta seguridad en las calles, sin embargo eso no me sirvió para salvarlos, lo siento, la amenaza consistía en lastimarlos, el por qué es simplemente lo que no entiendo, pero aunque me tome toda una vida, les prometo que la muerte de sus más allegados no va a ser en vano, voy a encontrar a los responsables de esto y pagaran con pena de muerte lo que hicieron, mientras tanto les suplico mantener la calma, porque se me ha advertido que va a haber más muertes y eso es lo que no quiero, por eso por ahora mientras que se suaviza el clima habrá toque de queda durante determinadas horas del día, para evitar más muertes de los que no se merecen morir…

En uno de los edificios casi que escondido andaba un semental con crin marrón y pelaje beige, apuntando con su ballesta hacia la cabeza de la reina mientras que esta continuaba con su discurso, detrás de él se encontraba su amigo de crin negra y pelaje celeste esperando el momento perfecto para disparar, cuando da la señal, el que portaba la ballesta suelta la flecha, Victoria en ese preciso instante agacho la cabeza para calmar sus ganas de llorar y es cuando la flecha pasa atravesando su sobrero tomándola con total sorpresa, de inmediato los guardias que custodiaban a la reina salieron a la persecución del que lanzo la flecha, mientras que el público estaba muerto de miedo. Los guardias lograron atrapar a los dos culpables para llevárselos obligados a los calabozos del castillo

Dos horas más tarde los dos ponis se encontraban atados cada uno a una silla siendo golpeados por guardias para que dijeran porque querían matar a la reina de Smirna, estos no querían hablar y entre mas era su silencio mayor la cantidad de los golpes que recibían, el esposo de Victoria después de enterarse del cometido, entro furioso a la habitación, y al esterarse que no han dicho el por qué, lo puso aún más molesto

-¡¿Ustedes dos porque querían asesinar a mi esposa?!- dijo Blas

-¿será por lo perra que es?- dice el poni de tono beige tras este comentario Blas no dudo ni por un instante en romperle la mandíbula con un fuerte puñetazo

\- ¡No te voy a permitir hablar así de ella!- dijo mientras el otro escupía sangre y un par de muelas- voy a preguntar una vez más ¡¿Por qué querían asesinar a mi esposa?!- esta vez el otro contesto la pregunta

\- Porque nos pagan por eso, por matarlos

\- ¿Qué?, ¿matarlos?

\- Si, sabe no tiene caso de igual manera nos van a matar así que le confesare algo…Nosotros obligamos al niño a ir con la bomba

-¡USTEDES QUE!- dijo Blas dijo exasperado

-Si como escucho, nosotros somos los terroristas, y no nos arrepentimos de Nada- dijo casi que mostrando orgullo por lo que había echo

-¡a ustedes dos me asegurare que reciban un castigo peor que la muerte!

-Si claro- respondió el del pelaje beige- eso no nos interesa, para nada, jaja ¿un castigo peor que la muerte?, no me haga reír, no sea tan idiota como para hacerse el héroe de su país, Claro como usted no ha hecho nada por su gente ahora aprovecha la oportunidad de matarnos y ser un héroe ,no?

-MEJOR TE CALLAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE QUITE OTROS 5 DIENTES

\- Hágale, adelante, después de todo para que me sirven-dijo el poni como en reto, Blas estuvo a punto de golpearle otra vez hasta que Victoria apareció

\- espera- dijo con serenidad- después lo pagaran como se debe querido

-Jaja, por lo visto tu esposa te controla, intento fallido de héroe- dijo el poni con tono beige- reinita cómo es posible que siga con esa, mierda de poni

-Cállate, ni que fueras mejor a el- dijo Victoria- ¿Así que fueron ustedes dos los del ataque?

-Sí y No- responde el poni color celeste

\- ¿Cómo que sí y no?- preguntó Blas

-Vera como le dije nos pagaron por hacerlo, así que tenemos la misma culpa que ellos

-¿quiénes les pagaron?- Pregunta Victoria

\- No lo sé, tal vez unos ricos, mafiosos o no sé qué serán, solo les puedo decir que tienen mucho dinero y que lo raro es que cada uno portaba un uniforme diferente

-¿Me podrías decir como era el uniforme de alguno?- pregunta Victoria

-¿el de uno o el de todos?... sabe que le diré el de todos, el del primero era blanco y dorado, otro lo tenía azul y rojo, otro beige y rojo, amm creo que el siguiente era verde y marrón y el que me dio mi dinero negro y rojo

Blas teniendo una idea de quienes podían ser pregunta- ¿de casualidad en su brazo derecho tenían una bandera de distintos colores?

-Si- responde con total seguridad

-oh no- murmura Blas- Victoria, son los generales oponentes de tu padre

-¿los oponentes de mi padre?, ¿aquellos que casi lo matan por el control del reino?

\- esos mismos, tu no los conoces pero te puedo asegurar… que son muy peligrosos- luego Blas dirige la mirada hacia el poni celeste- ¿a ellos, donde los conociste?, y dime lo que sepas

-En Diamarkam, el que vestía de negro y rojo era el rey y los otros son los que toman las decisiones

-¿sabes algo de ellos aparte de lo que me dijiste?

\- el rey tiene un hijo, los otros igual, ja todos varones, amm recordando tienen muchas armas, comparadas con la que explotamos la plaza, esa se queda muy pequeña… ahora no sé qué más les digo… a si quieren exterminar tu amado país

-Victoria, tenemos que ponernos alertas, tú conoces como es la reputación de Diamarkam

-Lo sé, tengo que avisarle a Solaris, porque si antes las cosas no se pusieron feas, ahora sí que lo harán

-¿No le vas a decir a Ancón?

-No creo que me vaya a escuchar, pero bueno él tiene su ventaja, su ejército es muy fuerte, mucho más que uniendo el nuestro con el de Ecuestria

-Bien… si tienes más que decir habla ahora o calla para siempre

\- elijo callar para siempre- dijo el poni celeste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿y tú?- dijo mirando de mala gana al poni beige-¿tienes algo que decir?

-pues yo le quiero decir como última palabra…IDIOTA jajá

-Guardias llévenselos, asegúrense que el celeste muera rápidamente y que el otro sufra- acto seguido los guardias los desataron y se los llevaron a los dos al "cuarto oscuro" en donde finalmente acabarían con la vida de estos dos

Ya casi llegada la noche Victoria se encontraba mirando por su ventana pensando en el momento que conoció a Blas como algo más que el amigo de su hermano

 _Flashback_

 _En el jardín de su antiguo palacio cuando tenía unos 14 años, el mejor amigo de su hermano, la comenzaba a ver de una manera distinta, era extraño casi de un momento para otro dejo de hacerle bromas pesadas a tratarla realmente bien, regalándole de vez en cuando una rosa a escondidas de su padre y sus hermanos, fue de poco a poco que los dos se acercaron hasta ser algo más que solo amigos, Ancón en ese momento noto el comportamiento de su hermana con el amigo de su hermano, y fue desde ahí que comenzó a molestarla con su pequeño romance, claro que Victoria no se dejaba tan fácilmente, cada vez que Ancón le decía, "uy mi hermanita está enamorada", Victoria le respondía, "ja mi hermano tan grande y aun no consigue novia"._

 _-Está bien, está bien, no tengo novia aun, pero veras que muy pronto tendré a una- dice Ancón_

 _-¿A si?, ¿cómo a quién?- responde Victoria_

 _-Bella noche- dijo con seguridad_

 _-¡¿Bella Noche?!- dijo Victoria con sorpresa_

 _-Sí, la hija del consejero de papá, sabes me voy a confesar ante ella hoy mismo- ante eso Victoria grito de emoción, Ancón siempre se la pasaba diciendo que ella era muy bonita y toda la cosa, pero confesársele era un gran paso de Ancón más por que este era tímido cuando se trataba del amor_

 _-Espero que tengas suerte hermano- dijo como última palabra antes que Ancón se fuera a buscar a Bella Noche, Victoria no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se fue a perseguir a su hermano sigilosamente._

 _Ancón, vio a bella noche en uno de los lugares más hermosos de jardín, cuando se armó de valor para acercarse a ella, apareció su hermano de la nada besándola y abrazándola, para ellos dos era un momento muy lindo y único, pero para Ancón era como si hubieran tomado su corazón y lo hubieran roto como un papel, en ese momento se sentía terrible, lo único que hizo después de eso es irse cabizbajo, Victoria lo miraba con preocupación- ¿Hermano?- pregunto, pero este solo paso de largo empujándola levemente_

 _Fin Flashback_

-En qué piensas mi reina- pregunta Blas parándose junto con ella

-En cosas… ¿los generales…. En verdad son peligrosos?

-Si lo son, cuando estuve con tu padre en los entrenamientos, en las juntas, en todo en donde estuvieran ellos, me demostraron que son muy capaces de controlar algo grande, ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que tu papá los echó siendo ellos tan perfectos?

-Sí, él nunca me lo conto, solo se lo dijo a Ancón, claro por qué él era el mayor

-El los echó porque, ellos le propusieron tomar todos los terrenos que pertenecían a las cebras, tu padre se oponía ante tal cosa porque ello implicaba matar a las cebras por diamantes, y eso él no lo quería, y luego se pelearon

\- ¿y tú como sabes eso?-pregunta Victoria

\- escuché detrás de la puerta, porque no mejor no vamos a dormir- Blas se lleva con delicadeza a Victoria hacia la habitación, pero sigue viendo que ella seguía un tanto pensativa de ahí comprendió que estaba preocupada

-Tranquila mi vida, a nuestro bebe no le pasara nasa- dijo Blas besando a Victoria tiernamente


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 Presión y precisión en plan

En su estudio, se encontraba el rey Ancón, un tanto pensativo, desde hace unos cuantos días se enteró de lo que ocurrió en Smirna, era algo muy grave el tocar un lugar que sus tantos años no había rozado siquiera una guerra, y aquel que había violado la frontera con un ataque terrorista, aún no había aparecido, de igual manera si había alguna información sobre los implicados, Smirna era el único que lo debía de saber y por ende la información no saldría del país. Ancón estaba tan pensativo que no noto que su hija le estaba hablando.

-¿Papá?, ¿Papá?, la luna llama a la tierra, ¿estás ahí? Jeje-dijo Luna agitando su casco de un lado a otro en frente de la cara del rey para ver si reaccionaba, tomo un par de segundos más para que este volviera al mundo real

-ahí, Hola mi pequeña, ¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

-Desde hace un buen rato, papi perecía que tenías la cabeza en las nubes, ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo un tanto preocupada

-amm no mi princesita, no es nada, dime, ¿Por qué me necesitas?

\- Solo quería ver que hacías, eso y ellos necesitan hablar contigo- dijo la princesa señalando hacia la puerta en donde se encontraban 5 sementales todos con un uniforme que los destacaba, Ancón al verlos estaba anonado, no sabía por qué la llegada de estos generales.

\- ¿Generales?- dijo sin salir del asombro, ellos solo pasaron y se pararon en frente del rey, este último se puso delante de su hija- No entiendo, ¿qué hacen aquí?- el semental que vestía de negro y rojo le contesto

-Solo venimos a hablar un rato, en primer lugar estoy impresionado al verte, has crecido, en segundo, que niña tan adorable tienes- este comentario altero a Ancón que lo hizo retroceder un poco- Si, incluso más amable que su propio "padre"- hubo un silencio durante un rato, Luna estaba confundida y se puso a ver detalladamente a cada general, uno de ellos el que vestía de blanco y dorado fue el siguiente en hablar

\- Niña por que no te vas de aquí y juegas con tu esclavo?

-No es mi esclavo -dijo Luna- él es mi amigo

-fuera de aquí Angelito- dijo el de uniforme rojo y negro, y la princesa callada salió del cuarto, el general poso su mirada en Ancón

\- Han pasado décadas muchacho, sabes lo que me sorprende de ti, El que hallas desperdiciado toda una vida… imagino que aun te sabes defender bien no es así?- Ancón solo se limitó a asentir

\- yo también debo imaginar, que aun buscan poseer más riqueza no es así?

-¡miren no mas quien habla caballeros!... tú y nosotros no somos tan diferentes Ancón, los dos buscamos lo mismo poseer más poder, tú con la enfermedad y la guerra….

-y ustedes con el terror y la extorción… tienes razón no somos tan diferentes unos de otros… pero yo por lo menos me detuve

-Mira, aparte de venir a hablar sobre el pasado, queremos hacer un pacto contigo

\- ¿un pacto?... ¿por qué?

-mira comenzando a relatar, y como ya te habrás enterado, en Smirna ocurrió un ataque terrorista, y adivina quienes fueron, bueno no adivines te lo diré, fuimos nosotros

-¿Qué hicieron que?- dijo desconcertado el rey de Lazistan

-espera no te contamos la mejor parte, planeábamos hacer algo parecido aquí- Ancón saliendo de su desconcierto, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y enojado se abalanzo sobre el general, los otros como un gesto rápido lo impidieron y lo lanzaron hacia una silla obligando a que se sentara

-Infelices, voy a hacer que lo paguen- dijo Ancón totalmente furioso

-Espera mi amigo y te sigo contando, planeábamos atacar a tu bello país pero pensándolo mejor, arremeter contra Lazistan es muy laborioso como tu bien sabes, de igual manera sabemos que de haber llegado a cometer el menor daño tu nos lo habrías devuelto el golpe con la misma dificultad que lo habríamos hecho nosotros, aquí viene nuestro pacto…

-¿cuál es?- dijo aguantando las ganas de clavarles a cada uno un cuchillo en el cuello

-unir nuestros dos países, por medio de una boda

-¿qué es lo que están intentando decir?

\- que su angelito, se case con mi hijo

-No, no, no, no…. Ustedes están locos o ¿qué?

\- ¿Ancón, vez alguna otra opción para unir nuestros países?... No verdad, bien pues creo que cambiaras de opinión cuando te diga que si no lo haces, yo personalmente me encargare de que tu pequeña princesa sufra… no es bonito… se de lo que estoy hablando.

\- General, no voy a permitir tal cosa- se levanta el rey molesto- no voy a dejar que le hagan daño, o que la vallan a forzar a casarse con su patético heredero… a mí no me importa unir a nuestros países, no me importa el daño que causen a mi gente, pero si les juro, les juro por mi vida que si algo le pasa a mi hija, les juro que no volverán a Diamarkam con vida- dijo con determinación

\- Cuide sus palabras… no lo valla a lamentar… bien, pensé que iba a aceptar, por poder pensé que sí aceptaría, pero dado el caso…sujételo- dijo el general y el resto forzó por un largo tiempo con Ancón, el rey peleaba pero a final de cuentas lograron sujetarlo- Lo mejor será acabar con el rey de uno de los países más poderosos- dijo sacando una daga balanceándola en frente de los ojos de Ancón hasta…

-¡PAPÁ!- entro Luna de súbito a la habitación- ¡¿por favor no le hagan nada?!- dijo la princesa alterada con ojos vidriosos, el general de rojo y negro la miro durante un momento, mientras, se lo pensó un rato y mentalmente se dijo a sí mismo, _lo mejor será sacarle provecho a esto,_ y finalmente hablo

-Princesita que te parece si te ofrezco un trato…

-Luna no…- dijo Ancón, y seguido de eso recibió un golpe lo que altero aún más a la princesita, luego el semental que vestía verde y marrón le tapó la boca para que así no dijera nada y el general que tenía la daga continuo hablando

-querrás que lo soltemos verdad que si?, lo haremos si aceptas mi propuesta

\- ¿Qué propuesta?- dijo Luna con un tanto de miedo

\- un día antes de que cumplas tu mayoría de edad te vas a tener que casar con mi hijo- dijo muy sereno el general

\- ¿casarme con su hijo?- dijo confundía la pequeña- ¿pero ni siquiera lo conozco?

\- Lo conocerás te lo aseguro, pero no pronto… ahora dime si aceptas o no

-Yoo….- dijo un tanto dudosa, pero el general de rojo y negro quería una respuesta inmediata así que con su daga, le causo una cortada leve en el rostro del rey de Lazistan-! Está bien ¡Esta bien… si acepto casarme con su hijo- dicho esto el general alejo la daga de Ancón, la guardo y dijo

\- que bien, que hallas aceptado futura "nuera", como aun no me presento, me presento, mi nombre es kelheit si quieres llamame suegro- se rio un poco- y ellos son Dumkan (el que vestia de rojo y azul), Lower (el de blanco y dorado), Hawf, (el de beige y rojo) y Merz (el de verde y marron)... ah pero eso si te advierto, si no cumples con tu promesa da por echo que te vamos a matar, ya estas comprometida- esto ultimo le provoco un escalofrio a Luna.

Los generales se dispusieron a retirarse, mientras que Luna y Ancon estaban quietos sin saber como reaccionar, Ancon fue el que reacciono primero, y se dispuso a abrazar a su hija esta tenia aun miedo y eso lo pudo notar en su respiracion rapida he intranquila

-Tranquila, tranquila... ellos no te van a hacer nada- dijo Ancón

En Ecuestria, mas exactamente en la biblioteca Discord se encontraba leyendo, aunque ya habia aprendido a leer en tan poco tiempo, aun le faltaba un poco, siendo que algunas palabras lo confundian y las pronunciaba algo mal y cuando lo hacia el bibliotecario lo corregia inmediatamente

-espreto...extero, ...es...

-expectro, discord expectro- corrigio el bibliotecario

-gracias... el ex-pec-tro aparecio enfrente de sus ojos asutan..dolo de golpe,el corrio y se topo de nuevo con el expeto... espetro...es

-expectro, Discord

\- gracias de nuevo...expectro, la figura negra lo empujo hacia atras y el callo al frio suelo, le hacia desear volver a casa, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo invitable…inbetable.. imevitable…im…

\- inevitable…Discord creo que ya es suficiente por hoy por que no te tomas un descanso y mañana sigues vale?

\- bueno vale- ni corto ni perezoso salió corriendo feliz de tener tiempo libre, para ir a jugar con Celestia. Todo el tiempo en el que había estado en el castillo había sido el mejor que había tenido en días, después de huir

 _Flash back_

Dentro de un bosque caminaban con sus cosas y a paso lento varios draconequus, la mayoría eran hembras, niños y ancianos que veían como el camino los alejaba de lo que en algún momento poseían y gozaron, aquello que perdieron todos en medio de un incidente. Dentro de ese grupo caminaban con la misma marcha un pequeño llamado Discord y su madre ella traía muchas de las pocas cosas que le quedaron y Discord traía unas cuantas en menor cantidad, ellos como los demás estaban rendidos con gran fatiga, pero seguían caminando para poder sobrevivir. El grupo llego al borde de un puente, pero no todos podían pasar así que pasaron de poco en poco, hasta que el último draconequus pasó el puente y siguieron caminando con el mismo ritmo que llevaban sin saber que a un par de metros los iban a emboscar.

Ponis salían en todas direcciones con cualquier tipo de armas los draconnequus soltaron sus cosas y salieron a correr la madre de Discord y él se alejaron del grupo y detrás de ellos venían un par de ponis, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente la madre escondió a su hijo en un arbusto para distraer a si a los que los perseguían a ser solo ella a la que persiguieran.

Los días pasaron y Discord solo deambulaba en el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, soportando la lluvia o el calor y las dolorosas rocas que presionaban sus pies.

Sin querer se topó con uno de los que lo perseguían la última vez este aviso a su compañero y salieron en la persecución de Discord

 _Fin flash back_

-AAAHHH

-¡Te encontré Celestia!- dijo Discord

-¡Discord me asustaste!- dijo Celestia reclamando y con su corazón palpitando sin control

\- jajaja debiste ver tu cara fue tan graciosa, jaja gritaste como una niñita

\- ¡oye yo soy una niñita!- a Celestia se le encendió el foco y dijo- Discord tienes una araña en la espalda

-¡QUE! AAHHH ¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA!- Celestia se partió en risa al ver como Discord caía en su broma


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10. Infortunios que van a llegar

Cuando es medio día hacen reunir a las tropas rebeldes de Lazistan, ellos en medio de la lluvia con los uniformes empapados y las gotas recorriéndoles los rostros prestaban atención a cada palabra que decía Slah killer, una orden para que la cumplieran.

-Esta vez tenemos que hacernos notar para el bien de todas las familias que están debajo del rey y la nobleza, por aquellas que están aguantando hambre en estos momentos y que sufren por los niños que murieron en agonía por culpa de la enfermedad de la cual había cura pero no se las dieron por tener escasos recursos, por eso tenemos que hacer esto, para acabar con su mal reinado. Nosotros somos los que tenemos que dar el inicio de la revolución para que ellos puedan saborear la venganza por todo lo que padecieron, ellos tienen que saber que nosotros buscamos abrirles los ojos y una vez esto echo podemos darnos como vencedores…Bien quiero que ustedes fieles soldados se dirijan hacia todas las casas de los diplomáticos, y quiero que traigan a sus hijos, pero sean lo más sigilosos posibles cuando los traigan aquí- a Shafwar que se encontraba metido entre el grupo de guerrilleros se le ocurrió preguntar algo

-¿Por qué quiere que traigamos a los niños? ¿Acaso les piensa hacer algo?

\- No, yo con los niños no me meto, ellos no tienen la culpa de las acciones de sus padres, pero si los quiero tener aquí encerrados- Luego Shafwar lo interrumpió

-¿Los quiere secuestrar para chantajear a sus padres?

-No, no quiero que me paguen para que los regrese, primero déjame terminar para que sepas que es lo que quiero hacer… A los hijos de los diplomáticos los pienso mantener capturados solo para no hacerles daños, cuando comience con la siguiente parte que les contare después.

Los ponis al recibir las ordenes claras de que hacer y cómo hacerlo se prepararon para cuando llegara la noche, a cada uno se le asignó a un niño o niña, como no eran suficientes para cada guerrillero a algunos les toco llevarse a dos o a tres, terminado con el asunto de los hijos de los diplomáticos, ahora faltaba quien se llevaría a la hija del rey, obviamente el líder dijo yo voy por ella, pero Shafwar implorándole a él que iría por la princesa, Slah killer lo dejo hacerlo poniéndolo a prueba y advirtiéndole que no podía fallar, y que si lo hacía recibiría un castigo.

Ya llegada la noche cuando todos se disponían a dormir, se movían entre las sombras rápidamente y sin ser visto en lo más mínimo un grupo de ponis, que entraban sigilosamente a las casas en las cuales se les habían ordenado entrar, cada uno con el polen de una flor de _ensueño_ lo rociaba en el hocico de los pequeños para así asegurarse que no se despertaran sino hasta llegado el amanecer. Entre los niños se hallaban desde bebes hasta jóvenes de 16 años y todos dormidos se les llevaba a una de las muchas carretas que trajeron, en donde los dejaban lo mejor acodados posible, no más faltaban unos cuantos más para terminar. En el castillo, también muy sigilosamente Shafwar andaba por los mismos caminos en donde entro la primera vez, cuando llego a los aposentos de Ancón se golpeó como un tarado en la cara, porque algún sentimiento lo llevo allí pensando que la princesa se encontraría, cuando lo más lógico era que ella debía estar en su habitación, así que dando una vuelta y devolviéndose busca el cuarto de la niña, debía de ser cuidadoso con cada movimiento que hacía, cuando de repente a la vuelta de la esquina ve a su hermana dirigiéndose hacia algún sitio, la yegua pensativa estaba sonriendo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy bonito, el otro la miraba curioso por esa sonrisa, se preguntaba el por qué estaría tan contenta, se quiso dirigirse a ella pero luego se lo pensó un rato, dudaba si sería buena idea acercarse por el hecho de que ella creía que estaba muerto, se lo pensó un rato y decidió por fin saludarla aunque le sacara el corazón del espanto. Shafwar sigilosamente la siguió por detrás esta sentía esa presencia, de que alguien te sigue por detrás, se dio la vuelta un momento, buscando algo pero no vio nada, Shafwar quien se había escondido salió y de nuevo la siguió, Mercedes rápidamente da la vuelta y lo ve a él, inmediatamente quedo pálida como si estuviera viendo a un muerto, iba a gritar y su hermano le tapó la boca para que no lo hiciera. Mercedes sin embargo estaba tan asustada que grito aunque le taparan la boca, solo terminó hasta que Shafwar la logra tranquilizar

-Merci, Merci soy yo- dijo Shafwar (Merci es la abreviatura de cariño que le puso su hermano), Mercedes ya calmada lo mira detenidamente, de sus ojos empezaban a brotar pequeñas gotas de emoción y cayendo en llanto abraza a su hermano fuertemente

-¡Shafwar!, ¡hermano!, ¿de verdad eres tú?- este no hizo más que asentir y la abrazo una vez mas

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañe, perdóname… perdóname… por hacerte pensar que me había suicidado… lo siento

-Eres un tonto, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?, creí que ese cadáver putrefacto fuiste tú, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?...

-Merci…- el semental con gran pesar de verla así, paso su casco en su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas- Te lo explicare después, por ahora… ven conmigo

-¿Qué?

\- vámonos de este castillo, volvamos a ser los hermanos que éramos, lejos de este lugar… -Mercedes interrumpió

-No…yo no me voy a ir…- Shafwar ahora es el que interrumpió

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué quedarte?, ¿quieres seguir siendo una empleada arrastrada y humillada?

-yo no soy ninguna empleada arrastrada y humillada hermano y no es por eso…

-entonces ¿Por qué?- Mercedes desvió la mirada y se quedó callada- ¿es por el rey?, ¿él te ha amenazado?- dijo con enfado

-no…no él no me ha amenazado

-No, yo sé que él te amenazo para que no te vayas

\- te vuelvo a repetir, no me ha amenazado… es solo que…

-¿Qué Mercedes? ¿Qué? ¿Qué razón es tan importante para que te quedes en este agujero?

-¡Me enamore de él!… ¡sí!, ahí tienes tu respuesta- Shafwar, la miro molesto y dijo

-¿Qué te enamoraste de él?... ay Mercedes, seguro que él no te quiere, ¿no ves qué te está utilizando, porque le viene bien?

-¿Él no me está utilizando y de que le va a venir bien?- Shafwar la coge del brazo y la arrastra con él, la presiona de tal manera que le provoco un diminuto moretón

-Suéltame, me lastimas

-No…Mercedes vienes conmigo, aquí no más te utilizan, te van a hacer daño, lo se…

\- ¡Que no me utiliza!-dijo Mercedes soltándose- Mira, tu puedes decir toda las pendejadas que se te dé la gana, pero yo me quedo, me quedo aquí te guste o no.

\- ¡Bien!, ¡bien!, ¡quédate con esa basura!, sigue siendo la misma empleada a la que siempre han arrastrado como aun trapero- La empujo y con paso firme se marchó, y Mercedes con lágrimas en sus ojos se deslizo por una pared, y se echó a llorar en posición fetal, 2 minutos después, una pequeña figura se acercó a ella muy confundida de verla así

\- ¿Mercedes?- Mercedes levanto la cabeza lentamente y vio a la autora de esa voz-¿estás bien?

-si Luna, si… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo iba a ir por un vaso con agua- La niña se sentó al lado de la yegua y se recostó en su hombro, Mercedes paso un brazo alrededor de Luna acariciándola un poco

-¿y tú te encuentras bien?- Dijo Mercedes

-Yo te digo la verdad si tú me la dices

-Está bien…yo no estoy bien, bueno no lo estaba sino hasta que llegaste, tu compañía me pone bien… dime tú, ¿te sientes bien?

\- No… a veces me gustaría tener una mamá, sí, mi papá me escucha y hace todo lo que puede por hacerme feliz, pero... Pero ahí veces en donde la necesito-dijo la princesa con cierta nostalgia

-¿Estas así por lo de ayer, por los generales?- La pequeña solo asintió con la mirada baja- mírame, conociendo a tu padre hará hasta lo posible por impedir que ellos te hagan algo- Luna seguía sin decir algo- además sabes que yo estoy ahí para ti…

-Sí porque eres mi niñera, y mi amiga

-además de eso, porque te quiero como a una hija, tu puedes quererme como si fuera tu madre si gustas- Luna sonrió tiernamente

-¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro!- Las dos se levantaron y miraron al poni que les estaba hablando

-Shafwar, ya te dije que no me voy de aquí

-No te hablaba a ti, si no a ella, hola princesita- Luna al verle la cara queda en completo shock, fue él uno de los que por poco la secuestran y ella lo recordaba perfectamente, el verlo ahí, solo le hacía asegurase que lo que paso no fue un sueño, del shock se puso pálida y Mercedes se puso delante de ella

-Mercedes entiendo que no quieras irte conmigo por tus tontas ideas, pero necesito llevármela

-Ni loca te dejare que te la lleves hermano, es mejor que te vallas

-Vamos es por el bien de ella

-Si como no, mejor vete de aquí pero sin ella

-Merci, mira lo siento, por agarrarte así del brazo, pero lo que te dije es la completa verdad, Ancón te utiliza como lo hace con esta niña, todo el mundo lo sabe, ven conmigo junto con la princesa, les garantizo que Ancón no las utilizara más

-Mi padre no me utiliza- Dijo Luna reaccionando- Él no lo hace, y lo sé porque él me quiere

-Y tú que vas a saber….

-Shafwar mejor cállate- dijo Mercedes en tono de amenaza

-Él no te quiere, lo sabe ella, lo sé yo y lo saben en todos los reinos, es más ni siquiera es tu verdadero padre, te ha estado mentido lo que llevas de vida

-¡Estas mintiendo!, él es mi papá y me quiere, yo lo se…

-Niña tú estás viviendo en una mentira, tu no más fuiste un objeto que se intercambió, si no pregúntaselo a mi hermana, la mayor cómplice en la gran mentira-Luna detenidamente mira a Mercedes en los ojos y habla

-¿eso es verdad?- Mercedes no sabía que hacer o que decir, se había creado una gran tensión en el lugar que se agrandaba con el silencio, si le decía la verdad ,la noticia le iba a caer como un golpe en el alma, así que para evitar la respuesta iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después

-¡GUARDIAS! ¡AUXILIO!- grito Mercedes, e inmediatamente aparecieron los guardias del palacio acorralando a Shafwar- ¡Él ha intentado llevarse a la princesa llévenselo!- Los guardias acataron las ordenes y se lo llevaron

\- ¡MERCEDES!, ¡MERCEDES!, ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!-Cuando desparecieron los guardias con el intruso algunos se quedaron para saber qué era lo que exactamente había pasado, mientras llegaba corriendo el rey alterado de lo que hubiese pasado

-¡Luna!- Ancón la abrazo sin embargo esta no le correspondió dicho abrazo- ¡¿Estas bien?!, ¿Estas bien?- Luna no más asintió, y luego de pensárselo un rato decidió preguntar

-Papá… ¿Tú de verdad me quieres cierto?

-Claro que si mi princesa, yo te quiero y lo sabes bien

\- ¿Y me estas utilizando?

-¿Qué?-miro a Mercedes la cual no sabía qué hacer, luego desvió la mirada hacia luna- ... Qué pregunta más rara… por supuesto que no, yo no te utilizo- Finalmente Mercedes habla con Luna

-Luna… lo que dijo ese poni no es cierto, no creas lo que te dijo, él no es más que un semental que quería causar daño- Luna no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran pequeñas lágrimas, entonces se lanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazo, este correspondió el abrazo acariciando su cabello, mientras que la pequeña niña ocultaba sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento en el pecho de su padre, porque claro, como podía dudar de él, si en su corta vida él era su único padre, o por lo menos era lo que le hicieron pensar .

Cambiando de escenario, en Diamarkam aunque faltaban muchos años, el rey kelheit (allí lo llamaban por general y por rey), comenzaba a organizar los preparativos de la boda tomándose el tema muy enserio, su chico era 3 años mayor que la futura novia, y confiaba plenamente que este niño sea completamente fiel a él, que sea su figura y semejanza, y que a la hora de que el general dejara el trono lo representara y mantuviera su nombre. Antes de que llegara Niktasib el general tuvo 3 hijos anteriormente, lo que ocurrió con ellos fue que adoptaron unas ideas en contra de su padre, por los malos actos que este hizo, al general le pareció que lo más fácil era matarlos, y los asesinó de diferentes maneras a uno mientras dormía mando a que le golpearan el cráneo con un mazo, al otro lo enveneno con cianuro, y al último le apuñalo el corazón, kelheit no sentía ni la más mínima culpa, pero esta vez el hijo que tenía ahora era alguien prometedor, porque ya lo había entrenado para que fuera completamente leal, los demás generales también tenían un hijo varón cada uno, con la misma lealtad que dedicaba Niktasib hacia su padre, solo dos generales se vieron obligado a matar a sus hijos mayores pues estos carecían de total fuerza mental y lealtad. Quien pensaría tiempos antes del golpe al rey en Diamarkam, que estos 5 personajes regirían todo un país sometiéndolo al miedo, y nadie ha hecho algo aun para que estos salgan del poder, por miedo a que los ataquen y a toda su estirpe también, ahora lo siguen haciendo más que nada por el control absoluto de todos.


End file.
